Corazón de Crystal
by Usagi.Alyblue
Summary: "Secuelas", que significa en verdad esta palabra, y como cada persona debe afrontarlas, cuanto sacrificio, o cuanto amor, cuanto orgullo se debe dejar, o cuanto amor propio debe existir. Eso solo lo entenderá y vivirá Akane Tendo, afrontando sus miedos y enojos tan internos, debera aprender a perdonar y confiar, y solo tal vez, podrá ser feliz con su adorado tormento.
1. Chapter 1: Recuento de los daños

**"CORAZÓN DE CRYSTAL"**

Ranma ½ es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, y Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi, escribo sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener.

"pensamiento"

_ dialogo

Narración

 _Flashback_

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: El recuento de los daños**

" _Hay algo peor que la muerte, peor que el sufrimiento…_

 _Y es cuando uno pierde el amor propio"._

"Siento esa opresión torácica sofocante, la temperatura esta aumentada, no me puedo mover, pero lo peor es ese miedo a lo desconocido, y el dolor, ese dolor constante en la piel, en mi cuero cabelludo y nuevamente… esa punzada… una punzada fulminante."

Desperté agitada y me percate que estaba en una choza.

_ Sí, aún sigo en china, apenas fue ayer cuando regrese de la muerte, un día, de que mi amado tormento luchara por mí para rescatarme, un día, de oírlo decir que me amaba, aun cuando no tengo claro si lo escuche o lo imagine, no sé si debería preguntarle, o ignorar lo que dijo, solo sé que mi nombre salido de su boca y esa desesperación fue lo que me trajo a este mundo.

Akane estaba sentada en un futon, una mano presionaba su pecho, su respiración era agitada y gotas de sudor caían por su frente.

"Tengo frio, será mejor que me cubra con otra manta, mis manos están heladas, no recuerdo que alguna vez me pasara, regresando a Japón tendré que revisarme con el Dr. Toffu, mi cuerpo está teniendo cambios, me siento extremadamente cansada, y ese miedo, pero, miedo ¿a qué?, a haber soñado que Ranma me ama, o que en verdad el no sienta nada por mí, o miedo a la soledad, a la muerte."

—Akane no seas tonta y vuelve a dormir, que no es necesario despertar a los demás y menos a Ranma, sé que él está afectado con todo esto, por perder la cura para su maldición, aun cuando él dijo:

 _Flashback de Ranma convertido en mujer._

—" _De repente me olvide totalmente de querer regresar a la normalidad…Supongo que después de un tiempo le perdí importancia…La verdad...Solamente quería el agua para curarte a ti"_

— ¿Que habrá querido decir con eso?, ay Ranma, eres un verdadero enigma para mí, por momentos creo que me amas y que soy algo preciado para ti, pero en otras, solo creo que soy una molestia.

Akane se recostó sobre su futon, y se cubrió con otra manta, se colocó en posición fetal y se acurruco con sus manos, abrazándose a sí misma, aun cuando ese abrazo solo era frío.

Dos meses después de Regresar a Japón y con la promesa de su padre de darle la cura a Ranma, Akane acepto casarse con él, aún no habían aclarado el asunto de lo sucedido en Jusenkyo , el joven artista marcial había optado por sacarle la vuelta a la menor de las Tendo, cada vez que intentaba hablar con él, la esquivaba o salía corriendo y eso es literal, él sabía lo que sentía por ella, pero su orgullo y su ego no dejarían que el fuera el que diera el primer paso.

Akane había ido a consulta con el Dr. Toffu el cual después de estudios le habría dicho que esas manifestaciones eran por el daño que recibió su cuerpo, al recibir tanto calor y que probablemente quedarían secuelas, durante ese tiempo Akane ya no se sentía igual, las pesadillas eran todas las noches, el frío, el temblor, la sensación de soledad, y ahora se agregaba la debilidad, se cansaba cada vez más , ya no podía correr la misma distancia, porque presentaba falta de aire y esa opresión torácica que cada vez era más intensa.

Termino de arreglarse, tenía tanto temor que vieran las manchas obscuras que cubrían su piel que había optado por un vestido occidental ya que así, ni sus hermanas ni la Tía Nodoka tendrían que ayudar a vestirla. Nadie excepto el Dr. Toffu sabían de esas marcas en la piel de Akane, ella no había querido preocupar a nadie, si esas eran las secuelas de las que hablaba el Dr., primero tendría que analizarlas ella antes de explicar y dejar al descubierto esta discapacidad como ella lo llamaba.

La puerta se abrió, sin aviso, con fuerza, y vio entrar a un furioso prometido.

—¡OYE, AKANE¡ , alcanzo a decir porque se quedó parado con una mirada tonta , y perdida , con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

— Este….um

Nada Salía de su boca,

Akane pensó que no se veía bien, vestida así, ella no sabía que el apenas se estaba enterando de la boda.

—Tal vez debí elegir el vestido japonés.

—No...No

—Creo que en los dos te... Ves... bonita. — Un joven ruborizado decía mientras se escuchaban los latidos de su corazón, tan fuerte como si se fuera a salir de su pecho.

— ¿En serio? — No podía dejar de preguntar, era la conversación que había esperado durante estos dos meses, —Gracias. — y fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, se quedó parada frente a él.

Nadie decía nada, las palabras solamente no salían. Los dos hincados uno frente al otro.

—Eh, Akane, ¿Porque de repente… decidiste que si querías casarte conmigo?

Era el momento

—Bueno me di cuenta que… —"Adiós timidez, es el momento de ser felices, el uno con el otro", pensó. Akane tuvo la seguridad que estos dos meses le había faltado.

—Ranma ¡Tú me amas! — Le fallo el tono y en vez de preguntar, fue una afirmación.

— ¿Eh?... ¿De qué estás hablando? —Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de su prometido.

— ¿No recuerdas mientras llorabas en Jusenkyo?

Parecía una broma, tuvo el valor de decirlo y ahora él parecía haber olvidado lo que había confesado, y si de verdad lo había imaginado, su corazón en ese momento latía lentamente, y esa punzada, nuevamente esa punzada. La debilidad parecía que la doblegaría, pero ella era Akane Tendo y su orgullo y terquedad era mayor.

El joven marcial También estaba luchando en su propio mundo. Aun cuando no decía palabras, sabía que lo que ella le decía era verdad, pero se sentía expuesto y dejando hablar a su soberbio orgullo respondió con más fuerza que nunca.

— ¡ YO NO DIJE ESO!

— ¡CLARO QUE SI LO HICISTE!

—Bueno… ¿Y si no quiero?

Akane no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, estaba enojada, pero mas que todo, estaba destrozada, el había negado decir que la amaba, y se negaba a casarse con ella.

—De acuerdo… no tienes porque hacerlo si no quieres…

Su enojo y su frustración hablo por ella.

—PERO… Te vas a arrepentir.

— ¿QUE?

Ranma sabia del orgullo y terquedad de su prometida, pero el llegar a amenazarlo, eso era mucho, además el no entendía en verdad, cuales eran los verdaderos sentimientos de ella, ya que el al haber confesado su amor nunca obtuvo un, "Yo también te amo", así que este par de enamorados, estaban a años luz de entender los sentimientos de la persona amada.

—A mi padre, el guía le mandó, el Nannichuan, y será tuyo solo si te casas conmigo.

Lo había dicho, ella quería que se casaran por amor, pero si el no estaba dispuesto hacerlo, tendría que saber que había una manera de curarse.

— ¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE ANTES, BOBA?

Salió corriendo dirigiéndose al Dojo, ella lo seguía, con un caminar lento, seguro y mirada triste. Todo se volvió loco, las otras autoproclamadas prometidas iniciaron un zafarrancho, mientras que Genma, Mousse, Ryoga y Ranma peleaban por el Nannichuan, terminando siendo bebido por el maestro Happosai. Todo quedo destruido, y un bello vestido blanco, quedo rasgado, sucio y lo peor, una autoestima y un corazón mas frío que tempano de hielo.

El patriarca de la casa dio las indicaciones para este asunto.

—Bueno debido a los inconvenientes de hoy...

—La boda se realizara hasta que podamos organizarla bien.

Quien diría que a partir de ese momento la vida y la muerte de estos dos enamorados cambiaría tan abruptamente, y que las únicas palabras que se pronunciarían por estos acontecimientos serian.

—Esto no hubiera pasado si tu no…

— ¡Fue tu culpa!

" _El amor nunca tiene una muerte natural,_

 _Muere por ceguera,_

 _De errores,_

 _Y de traiciones._

 _Muere de cansancio,_

 _Marchitamiento y deslustre."_

Continuara…

* * *

Espero les guste esta historia, que inicio de la imaginación del amor de mi vida, y que por ella la adapte, Este 1er capitulo, es la introduccion, a la verdadera historia.

Un agradecimiento a mis amigos, a mi editora, que como le doy lata, y ella bien linda me ayuda Maryviza, al gatito moleston ( León )que también aguanta a este conejito atolondrado, a Karo que es una máster en esto y a Lucia que me animo a escribir y publicarlo, los quiero mucho Desterrados.

Y gracias de antemano a los que se tomen el tiempo en leer y comentar.

#Alyblue


	2. Chapter 2: Recuerdos

" **CORAZON DE CRYSTAL"**

Ranma ½ es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, y Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi, escribo sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener.

"pensamiento"

_Dialogo

Narración

Flashback

 **Capitulo 2: Recuerdos...**

" _Cuando eres consiente de la muerte, acabas asumiendo tu propia soledad"_

Una fría Nerima acompañaba a una chica de cabellos azulados en su acostumbrado recorrido deportivo en la mañana, pero particularmente hoy, 2 semanas después de que se cancelara la boda, esta joven lo menos que hacia era una actividad deportiva, se encontraba extremadamente cansada, su piel era helada, su respiración forzada, y esa punzada en el corazón, el cual tenia días que no se quitaba ni siquiera durmiendo, ya no podía dar un paso mas , no había podido trotar mas de una cuadra, tuvo que parar, así que se apoyo de una barda, y empezó a respirar un poco mas profundo, una mano colocada en su pecho, como deteniendo algo, como si eso ayudara a soportar el dolor.

—Ton...ta… porque tuve que sa...lir. "Sera mejor ir con el Dr. Toffu"

"Tendré que aceptar lo que el Dr. Toffu me recomendó, no se porque aun después de años me cuesta trabajo aceptarlo"

Akane no tenía fuerzas para dar un paso mas, así que sentándose en el pavimento, recargada de la barda, esperaba recuperar esas fuerzas perdidas, mientras recordaba la platica que tuvo con el Dr. Toffu hace una semana.

 _Flashback_

— _Akane, esto es muy raro, entiende, todos los síntomas nos llevan a una patología… cardiaca._

 _Decía el Dr. un poco alterado, y no era para menos, el quería a esa jovencita como a una hermana, y no solo por ser hermana de la mujer que amaba, si no porque después de tantos años le tenia un cariño muy especial a esa familia._

 _La joven Tendo quería demostrar fortaleza, pero solo su terquedad y egoísmo hablaba, ya que no quería contarle nada a la familia, en si, no hablaba con nadie, tenia una semana que casi no salía de su habitación, solo contestaba lo indispensable, y ni se diga de hablar con su aun prometido, no habían cruzado ni un buenos días durante siete largos días, y ahora, sintiéndose como se sentía, estaba en ese consultorio al que tantas veces fue para curar sus heridas y por que no, hasta del corazón, pero en este momento escuchaba una de las peores noticias, sus síntomas eran parecidos, a los de su fallecida madre._

— _¿Cree Dr. que sea la misma enfermedad que mi madre?_

— _Para ser honesto pequeña, aun no lo se, la enfermedad de tu madre fue el "Síndrome de Brugada", una enfermedad cardiaca muy difícil de encontrar. Y aun cuando es hereditaria, es mas común que se transmita a hijos varones, bueno su incidencia es de 8:1._

— _Eso quiere decir que al menos una oportunidad de que fuera eso existe._ _—_ _Akane por más que se esforzaba por ser fuerte, estaba a miles años de luz de lograrlo._

— _Mira Akane, yo no soy cardiólogo, tampoco tengo la experiencia sobre esos padecimientos, y mucho menos tomando en cuenta que cuando tu madre falleció, yo tenia poco de haber llegado a la comunidad y hasta donde yo supe, ella ya estaba en estado terminal, pues lo que le había ayudado había sido… (Akane levanto su mano, parando las palabras del amable Dr., sabiendo a que se refería)._

— _Lo se Dr., pero…_

— _Te entiendo, pero ya pasaron 3 años Akane, lo mejor seria que el estuviera aquí._

 _Fin de flashback_

—Talvez sería lo mejor, desde que llego Ranma, no me había puesto a pensar en… Darién...mi hermano.

A Akane le costaba mucho trabajo, hablar, o pensar sobre Darién, pues era un tema que había querido olvidar desde hace 4 años cuando el se fue.

"Darién chiba, el hermano que me ayudo afrontar la muerte de mi madre"

Parecía que en su mente y sus recuerdos se explicaban lo sucedido.

"Cuando Papa y Mama se casaron, mi madre era enfermera, lo cual era muy conveniente para mi padre que como artista marcial siempre resultaba herido en su entrenamiento. Papá, cuenta que ella era muy amable y siempre intentaba ayudar a la gente, y ahí en el hospital donde trabaja , fue cuando conoció a un hermoso niño, el cual había tenido un accidente a la edad de 6 años y por desgracia sus padres habían fallecido, y el había perdido la memoria, mis padres aun no tenían hijos por lo cual dejándose convencer por mi madre, papá acepto, lo adopto como a un verdadero hijo ya que le enseño sus técnicas de combate, eran muy unidos , sin saberlo mi padre crio al hijo varón que nunca logro tener."

"Poco después nació Kasumi, Nabiki y al final yo, éramos una gran familia feliz, mi hermano nos cuidaba, y protegía de todo y todos, fue mi apoyo y mi mejor amigo, cuando mama enfermo, el cuido de ella, aun no se como lo hacia, pero se que era gracias a su psicometría, el logro que mi madre me durara 5 años, al final no hubo mas que hacer y ella falleció".

Las lágrimas rodaban por la mejilla de la peli azul, el recordar a su madre, al desaparecido Darién y el hecho de sentirse así de débil y sola, no ayudaba en mucho.

"Darién creció con nosotros, para mi padre era un hijo mas, siempre creí que el seria el heredero del Dojo, pero cuando cumplí 14 años, el decidió irse"

Akane bajo la cabeza, esa situación había sido muy dolorosa para ella.

 _Flashback_

 _Darién era un joven alto con tez blanca, cabello negro con destellos azules, nariz afilada y unos ojos grandes de color azul, aunque su mirada siempre se encontraba triste, en ella se transmitía una paz infinita, amor, compasión, orgullo y agradecimiento, sin duda los sentimientos por esa familia que lo había adoptado como uno Tendo mas._

 _Ellos se encontraban en el Dojo, en una recurrente práctica. Los dos con sus Gi de entrenamiento, Darién un color crema y la hermosa Akane con un Gi rosa, ajustado, ella aun con su cabello largo azulado,_

— _Kane, ¿sabes que te quiero mucho, verdad?_

— _Claro, sé que me quieres mucho porque soy tu hermana favorita y la más bonita._

 _Ella paraba su movimiento y con una hermosa sonrisa, ojos joviales, le enseñaba la lengua._

— _Si claro, jaja. (Mientras la tomaba de la cintura y le hacia cosquillas, en lo cual ella intentando defenderse, cayeron al suelo, en el cual reían y quedaron recostados sobre la duela del dojo.)_

— _Quiero que sepas, que pase, lo que pase, siempre te voy a querer y a cuidar de ti, eres mi hermana, pero sobre todo, eres mi mejor amiga._

— _¿Por qué dices eso?_

— _Talvez en poco tiempo, salga de viaje…_

— _¡Llévame contigo¡_

 _Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, y se abalanzo sobre el joven Darién, el en un abrazo, confortador, la recibió, dando pequeños besos sobre su cabeza._

— _Sabes que eh tenido sueños, donde siempre aparece… ella._

 _Akane no se soltaba de su abrazo, pero solo asentía con la cabeza, ella sabia de esos sueños, y de lo importante para el, lo que era aclarar sus recuerdos._

— _Ella me llama, y tengo la sensación, que encontrándola, puedo saber quién soy. (La voz del pelinegro, era baja, con un tono de incertidumbre y talvez hasta temor, el era muy reservado, pero con Akane, siempre era sincero y era la única que sabia de esos acontecimientos._

— _Debo encontrar ese cristal que me pide en sueños._

— _Por favor Darién, déjame ir contigo. (Su voz era entrecortada, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir y su abrazo se volvía más fuerte.)_

— _Papá me mataría, si te llevara conmigo, sabes que quiere que de clases en el dojo, y su idea es diferente a la mía, además, tu aun estas en el instituto, y yo buscare la manera de ir a la universidad._

— _por favor… prometiste cuidar de mi, y que siempre estaríamos juntos, además, Kuno no me molesta cuando tu, estas cerca._

— _P_ _equeña Kane, tu eres muy fuerte y decidida y se que podrías contra Kuno, con los ojos cerrados, solo necesitas mas seguridad en ti misma, y entrenar mas e,h flojita. (Le volvía hacer cosquillas, Akane tenía un coqueto puchero, y se pegaba a los brazos de su hermano)_

— _V_ _eré la manera que tú te vayas conmigo, ¿De acuerdo? (Lo hacia mas por tranquilizarla)_

— _¡SI!_

 _Fin de flashback-_

"Y desde ese día te fuiste, sin siquiera despedirte de mi. "

Esa partida había marcado no solo la vida de la hermosa Akane, también lo hicieron los acontecimientos posteriores a eso, y lo peor, la personalidad de esa hermosa jovencita había cambiado de una confiada y amable persona a una enojona y ferviente mujer que odiaba a los hombres.

— ¿Darién, que será de ti?

Akane intentaba levantarse, se apoyaba de la barda en la cual había estado sentada, intento caminar unos pasos.

Unos pasos atrás, su prometido, al levantarse temprano, y ver que no estaba en casa supuso que había salido a correr, se le hizo extraño, ya que tenia dos semanas desde la boda fallida que ella no salía a caminar, no entrenaba, ni se diga que ella no le dirigía la palabra, en si no la veía, siempre estaba en su recamara, o salía mucho mas temprano que el, y en la escuela siempre se perdía de su vista, y nunca la encontraba a la hora de salida, y llegaba siempre antes que ella. Se le veía, cansada su energía había cambiado, no era enérgica como siempre, la veía apagada, triste, mas delgada y muy pálida, por lo cual cuando Kasumi le comentó que ella había salido a correr, vio la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con ella.

A unas cuadras la vio sentada en el piso, recargada sobre una barda con la mirada perdida, y una respiración pasiva. A lo cual cuando se acerco percibió que una lágrima corría por su mejilla, e intentaba levantarse lo cual hacia el inicio de su caminar fuera lento, en definitiva, esa no era la Akane que conocía, cuando estuvo atrás de ella le escucho decir:

— ¿Darién que será de ti?

— ¿Quién es Darién?

No podía esconder su inquietud y su duda, nunca había escuchado ese nombre, y menos la incertidumbre del porque ella lloraba por el, sus celos irascibles se desbordaron. Lo cual provoco un sobresalto en la joven, presentando desequilibrio, en un segundo ella caía, y el la sostenía de la cintura, un poco brusco, pero apretándola a su cuerpo, sintiendo su cercanía, pego un poco su cara a la de ella y se sentía ese aliento, y esa energía cálida… un momento, no era cálida, la piel de ella era fría, su aliento era helado, no transmitía energía y mucho menos calor.

— ¡Te tengo!… ¿Estas bien?

—Si gracias. — Ella Le sostuvo la mirada, sus rostros estaban muy pegados, con esa mirada le decía cuanto amor tenia por él, y Ranma solo podía entender una mirada de tristeza, de soledad, de… ¿Muerte?

— ¿Y bien, quien es Darién? (Su voz contenía enojo, rudeza.)

—Me puedes soltar, por... favor.

Se percato que él aun no la soltaba, y la verdad es que no quería, habían sido dos semanas de lejanía, que lo menos que quería era alejarse de su hermosa marimacho.

—Si claro. (Y con pocas ganas la coloco enfrente de él, no dejo de mirarla, su mirada era inquisidora, tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle.)

Ella se acomodo el vestido, tenia tanto miedo, no sabia que decirle a su prometido, ella había querido evitarlo estas dos semanas ya que se sentía bastante insegura con su enfermedad, con las manchas de la piel que aun no desaparecían, y por el miedo a morir, si era la misma enfermedad que su madre, ella moriría a muy temprana edad.

—Si serás torpe, cuando aprenderás a caminar bien. —Y ahí estaba el arruinando de nuevo el momento.

—Idiota.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente, pero decidida, él no la quería, de que servía que le dijera la verdad, no quería su lastima, ella lo amaba, pero estaba claro que él a ella no.

Efectivamente estos dos enamorados por su estúpido orgullo, no aclaraban sus verdaderos sentimientos. Y en ese preciso momento que el contestaría con su típico insulto, el timbre de una bicicleta dio anuncio a una chinita de cabellos morados, provocando que la llanta de la bicicleta callera sobre la cara del chico de la trenza.

— ¡Ni-hao Ranma!

Akane sintió un calor insoportable, una energía desbordada y un enojo que salía hasta por las orejas, y por impulso saco el mazo de la muerte, para darle su merecido a su tonto prometido, las fuerzas se fueron, el mazo cayo enfrente de ella, no lo había podido ni siquiera sostener, todo lo vio negro, su cara pálida y adiós el brillo de sus ojos.

—Ran…ma.

La escena era en cámara lenta, Ranma no sabia como había sucedido todo, peleaba con Akane, llego Shampoo, Akane lo golpearía con su mazo, pero eso no llego y solo escucho el golpe del mazo, la mirada perdida y sin brillo de los ojos de su prometida y la vio caer, y aun cuando se apresuro para tomarla entre los brazos, fue deslumbrado por un rayo de luz plateado, no supo que fue y cuando reacciono su prometida ya no estaba…

Ranma corrió desesperado no podía creer que su prometida no estaba, que en unos cuantos segundos había desaparecido, y él no había podido hacer nada, pero por ningún lugar la encontró.

"si la muerte no fuera el preludio a otra vida,

La vida presente seria una burla cruel"

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3: muerte

" **CORAZON DE CRYSTAL"**

Ranma ½ es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, y Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi, escribo sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener.

"pensamiento"

_Dialogo

Narración

Flashback

 **Capitulo 3: muerte**

" _Con el tiempo aprenderás que intentar perdonar o pedir perdón, decir que amas, decir que extrañas, decir que necesitas, decir que quieres ser amigo ante una tumba ya no tiene ningún sentido"_

El amable Dr. Toffu estaba sentado en su consultorio, mientras tomaba un vaso de te de cereza, estaba impaciente pues esperaba la contestación, al telegrama que había mandado hace unas semanas a la ciudad "Diez" de Tokio que era donde vivía Darién, había convencido a Akane en avisarle, pero no había tenido respuesta aun.

—Hola Dr. Tofu, traigo estos paquetes para Ud. desde Estados Unidos. (Entraba un mensajero por la puerta de la clínica buscando al guapo Dr.

—Gracias, "que raro no conozco a nadie de estados unidos", ¡oh¡ son de Darién, pero que estará haciendo en estados unidos. (Abriendo una carta comenzó a leer)

 _-CARTA DE DARIEN-_

 _Hola mi buen amigo Toffu, recibí tu telegrama ayer, y agradezco mucho que te comunicaras conmigo. Estoy en este momento estudiando en Estados Unidos y pronto terminare mi especialidad en cardiología, recibí los estudios que mandaste y aun cuando varios datos coinciden es aun muy raro la sintomatología que presenta Akane, eh estado preocupado por ella, sabes que aun a la distancia siempre eh estado al pendiente de ellas, y desde que fue a Jusenkyo su energía cambio, pero ahora se que algo realmente malo debió de haberle sucedido._

 _Me creerás cobarde, pero no tengo el valor de presentarme ante ella y mucho menos ir al Dojo de los Tendo, por eso te pido de favor que le des la otra carta a Akane, las anteriores sé que no las a querido recibir, necesito saber que ella me a perdonado, antes de presentarme nuevamente ante ellos. Mi padre será aun más difícil, pero si ella esta de acuerdo le ayudare en todo lo que pueda._

 _Agregue un número celular por si acepta hablar conmigo. Mientras termino mis tramites en Estados unidos, le pedí a tres buenos amigos que ayudaran a Akane, ellos nos orientaran para entender que está sucediendo, ellos seguirán mis instrucciones, espero los puedas ayudar y apoyarte con ellos, son los jóvenes Kou._

 _Amigo gracias por toda la ayuda que nos brindas, por querer a mi familia, créeme que nunca he dejado de estar atento de la familia Tendo, y hasta cierto grado estaba tranquilo que el joven Ranma estuviera con Akane, pero si mi intuición no me falla esto es todavía mas fuerte que el joven prometido._

 _Amigo cuídate y espero tu ayuda._

 _Darién Chiba Tendo_

—La intuición de Darién nunca ha fallado, esto debe ser algo terrible, (el Dr. Toffu sabia de la psicometría de Darién y que él era alguien poderoso)

Yaten, Seiya, Taiki enfrente del consultorio del Dr. Toffu, el cual los escuchaba desde la puerta.

— Es aquí.

—Rayos, este lugar es muy aburrido, seguro Darién me mando aquí para alejarme de serena uff.

El pelinegro de larga coleta y ojos color purpura obscuro replicaba, el se encontraba cansado y sobre todo enojado, era bien sabido que estaba enamorada de la hermosa princesa lunar de la cual su corazón pertenecía al soberano de la tierra, y precisamente él, le había pedido ayuda en el tema de su hermana.

—Basta Seiya deja de refunfuñar, Darién no te mando por eso, acuérdate nosotros nos ofrecimos para ayudar a su hermana y encontrar la causa que esta provocando su muerte.

El joven Taiki regañaba a su joven hermano, de los tres era el intelectual, el que prefería leer o ver las estrellas que conversar, también era el más alto de los hermanos, su cabello largo amarrado en una coleta color castaño y ojos color marrón, sus lente de sol y siempre de traje, era lo que lo caracterizaba de los demás.

—Además, nosotros nos comprometimos con Darién, tú sigues enojado porque te gano en el entrenamiento, ¡Ja ja ja quien lo diría!, Darién tan seriecito no solo supiera artes marciales sino que ahora puede controlar su cristal dorado y debido a eso es mucho más fuerte que todos nosotros juntos, hasta me atrevo a decir que es más fuerte que la misma princesa, y te dio una muy buena paliza ja ja ja.

El mas serio de los Kou y el mas enigmático regañaba a su joven hermano el tenia una estatura mas pequeña que los otros dos kou, pero mas determinación que cualquiera, su larga cabellera plateada y ojos verdes le daban ese seriedad pero en conjunto con esa ternura,

— ¡Ya cállate!, y si, ese principito se ganó mi respeto, por eso estoy aquí, dejen sus peleas para otro momento y mejor toquemos. Seiya Kou era bastante orgulloso y altivo pero era leal, y tenia un gran agradecimiento hacia Darién.

—Me imagino que Uds. son los hermanos Kou, "ellos no se ven de aquí pero si son amigos de Darién, son de confiar"

Comentaba el amable galeno al abrir la puerta de la clínica.

— ¿De dónde salió? "nos abra escuchado" (dando un saltito hacia atrás, tipo anime)

—Pasen los esperaba, hace un momento recibí la carta de Darién, solo esperaba ir a buscar a Akane para explicarle, alguno de Uds. quieren ir por ella.

—Yo la buscare y la traeré, "en la foto que nos mostró Darién es muy hermosa...Basta Yaten eso no es importante".

Yaten había salido a buscar a Akane, ya sabían todo de ella, bueno al menos la mayoría, donde vivía, su rutina de entrenamiento, y una foto de una Akane con largos bellos cabellos azulados, la vislumbro a lo lejos en una calle, era en verdad hermosa pero con cabello corto, al parecer el príncipe no se había actualizado, la observo ya apunto de desfallecer y solo fue para tomarla entre sus brazos y llevara al consultorio del Dr. Toffu. Sin notar que dejaba a un preocupado prometido.

—Dr. se desmayó a unas cuadras. (Se le escuchaba preocupado, como era posible que esta hermosa jovencita en segundos se había vuelto algo muy preciado para el.)

El galeno le indico que la recostara en la camilla del consultorio, en lo que se colocaba aun lado de ella corroborando sus signos vitales, lo cual le provoco una cara de sobresalto, miedo, tristeza, el corazón estaba en diástole, ya no se contraía. La joven Tendo, estaba en paro cardiaco.

Taiki el cual era un erudito, asistió al Dr. Toffu en todo, colocación de monitor cardiaco, vena permeable, descubriendo el tórax de la joven de cabellos azulados, comenzó con las compresiones cardiacas, y el joven Taiki con el Ambú.

—No reacciona. Por Dios, Akane no nos dejes, ¡Coloca otra carga de Adrenalina!

El pobre Doctor, sabía lo que significaba esto, pero aun no queriendo parar, coloco el desfibrilador en posición y con una descarga de 200 jouls, agitaba el cuerpo en ese momento inerte de la hermosa jovencita, fueron tres cargas, el joven Taiki se acerco al Dr. Toffu, tocándole el brazo.

—La hemos perdido.

—Akane Tendo ha muerto…

Una opresión, se coloco en el pecho del joven prometido, una sensación de angustia, el no había parado de buscar a su prometida, se dejo tirar en el pavimento, no sabia lo que sucedía pero sabia que algo malo le había pasado a la mujer amada.

— ¡AKANE!

" _Cuando todo este solo,_

 _Libre de Soledad,_

 _Cuando el alma,_

 _Emprenda la aventura,_

 _De la muerte."_

 **Continuara…**

 **Espero de todo corazón no me odien.**

 **Este capítulo sería más largo, pero creo que es mejor así, podremos entender lo que sucede, sé que el ver una historia con Sailor Moon es extraño, solo diré que solo son los personajes. Intentando no modificar ambas historias.**

 **Gracias a mis amigos porque sea como sea, están ahí para leerme y apoyarme, Mary, León, Karo y Lucia, lo quiero mucho Desterrados.**

 **Para la autora intelectual de esta historia, mi amada Ainara (Nanis).**

 **Espero le den la oportunidad a la historia, y si gustan dejen comentario.**

 **Alyblue**


	4. Chapter 4: Haciendo amigos

" **CORAZON DE CRYSTAL"**

Ranma ½ es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, y Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi, escribo sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener.

"pensamiento"

_Dialogo

Narración

Flashback

Capítulo 4: Haciendo amigos…

" _El que no tiene paciencia_

 _Ante pequeñas dificultades,_

 _Fracasa ante_

 _Grandes problemas"_

Una nube gris cubría a la fría Nerima, el ambiente era denso, triste y frio.

En una clínica de medicina familiar, un médico lloraba sobre el cuerpo inerte de una hermosa jovencita de cabellos azules, se sentía culpable por no poderla sanar, estaba a su cuidado, él era su médico familiar, él era como su hermano y sobre todo era su amigo, él vio crecer a esa familia, amaba a su hermana, ¿Cómo le diría a Kasumi, que había dejado morir a su hermana pequeña?, Que cara tendría para enfrentarse a Soun, si ni siquiera él sabía que su hija estaba enferma, y seguro Ranma lo mataría, él estaba consiente, que ese prometido de Akane la amaba con locura, que carga tan fuerte había caído sobre sus hombros, medicamente , y anímicamente.

— ¡Dr. Tofu, esta caja está sonando, mire!

Entraba corriendo Yaten cargando una de las cajas que había mandado Darien, entro a la sala de choque donde un cuerpo sin vida se encontraba ya en la camilla, ese horrible sonido de diástole que no callaba, el Dr. Tofu levanto la cabeza, se acercó por inercia a donde se encontraba un Yaten paralizado que solo estaba observando el cuerpo en la camilla, y abriendo la caja, encontró un celular, al apretar el botón de 'send'.

— _Tomen el talismán que se encuentra en la caja y colóquenlo en el pecho de Akane, ¡Vamos, háganlo¡_

La voz de Darién era fuerte, Seiya que había permanecido en la puerta, entro corriendo, tomo el talismán que era un hermoso collar en forma de corazón de oro, con una hermosa esmeralda en el centro, con el mismo contorno de oro, brillaba con una luz resplandeciente, que en ese momento era esperanza. Al colocarlo en el cuerpo frio y ya sin vida de Akane, un resplandor salió del collar, cubrió el cuerpo completo, y se vio la silueta de Darién abrazando a la peli azul.

— _¡Akane, despierta!_

Y ese ruido infernal del monitor cardiaco, al fin ceso, y una sístole se escuchó, y así lentamente el latido cardiaco volvió a ser audible, Akane abrió los ojos, viendo a los ojos a esa sombra que la tenía en brazos.

—Daa…riii...eeen—la voz débil de Akane fue el mejor sonido que cualquiera pudo haber escuchado.

—Descansa pequeña—dejo salir el aire contenido, parecía un sollozo, esa voz fuerte que hace unos momentos llenaba el lugar, parecía un simple susurro.

La luz se desvanecía pero el sonido de latido cardiaco, fuerte y rítmico se mantenía, Akane, dormía con una carita de alegría, con vida nuevamente.

—Gracias a todos por lo que hicieron hoy, Tofu, amigo, eres un excelente médico y mantuviste en buenas condiciones a mi hermana, pero su corazón ya estaba bastante cansado, ahora ella dormirá tranquilamente, pero… aún no está curada, si quieren salir a la sala de espera les explicare, lo que eh averiguado.

El Dr. Tofu cubría con una manta el cuerpo de Akane, mientras pasaba su mano por su frente y se agachaba a darle un beso en la mejilla. — Duerme pequeña, que susto nos diste.

En silencio dejo el lugar para acompañar los "Three Lights", a la sala de espera, todos se sentaron alrededor del celular, mientras Tofu daba la afirmación a Darién de continuar.

—Bueno, como ustedes saben acerca de los acontecimientos que la misma Akane le contó a Tofu, Hace dos meses y dos semanas, Akane al encontrarse en el Monte Fénix su cuerpo estuvo expuesto a grandes temperaturas de frio y calor, sin olvidar su estado de muñeca provocado por el Kinjakan, que evaporo cada gota de agua de su cuerpo. Akane también murió en el monte, pero en ese momento el agua del GetsuKasha la regreso a la normalidad, pues al parecer en esas aguas de misticismo hubo un cambio en el cuerpo de Akane, aún no sé qué fue lo que la trajo de nuevo a la vida, pero al parecer eso fue lo que condiciono su situación actual. Akane al comprimir tanto calor en el cuerpo, género que su corazón se volviera frio como el cristal, y eso género que el cambio de temperatura de la sangre al llegar al corazón se congele, creando una fuerte insuficiencia cardiaca provocando la disnea, la debilidad, Akane en estas condiciones por resultado es débil, cualquier golpe por pequeño que sea generara su muerte.

—El collar y accesorios solo es una manera de mantener con vida a Akane, por medio de esas joyas yo le proporciono un poco de mi energía vital, pero la misma Akane debe fortalecer ese cuerpo inerte desde este momento, descongelar ese corazón, y darle fuerza a cada parte de su cuerpo, pero no será fácil, ya que al no saber cuál fue el impulso que género que ella viviera la primera vez, solamente estaremos basándonos en su propia respuesta.

— ¿Quiere Decir príncipe, que Akane en este momento está muerta, y si su corazón late es solo por la energía de usted? —Taiki preguntaba muy serio, aun no entendía mucho lo que sucedía, solo la convicción que mantendría con vida a la hermana del príncipe.

—Es como un estado de coma. Su propio organismo se mantiene dormido, mientras un aparato realiza el funcionamiento del corazón y sus demás órganos, pero su cerebro, su mente están intactos, y mientras no haya muerte cerebral, tenemos una esperanza.

— ¿Y en que vamos nosotros a ayudar?

Seiya estaba contrariado, parecía más una clase de fisiología, que la vida de ese ser, pero sin duda ayudarían a Darién y ahora a Akane.

—Le he pedido a Serena que la sane con el cristal de plata, pero su cuerpo aun es débil y en estas condiciones, sería perjudicial para ella, así que necesito que ustedes la entrenen, en todos los aspectos, alma, corazón y cuerpo.

— ¿Por qué nosotros? Probablemente la princesa o las Sailor scouts podrían con este trabajo.

Yaten se encontraba molesto, y si bien esa jovencita le resultaba muy interesante, no entendía los motivos del príncipe, para indicarles esa importante responsabilidad.

—Sé que no lo entenderán en este momento, pero ustedes tienen mucho en común con mi hermana, y principalmente porque confió en ustedes.

— ¡Cuenta con nosotros príncipe!- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

No necesitaban más, si su ahora príncipe se los pedía ellos con su vida protegerían a esa mujer. Estos tres muchachos tenían una deuda con Darien, ya que después de restaurado su planeta, él fue el quien solicito la princesa Kakyu del planeta kerima, que las dejara vivir en el planeta tierra, en su forma masculina, ya que él necesitaba caballeros para levantar su reino, la princesa acepto, pues sabia del cariño que le tenían a ese planeta, así que los "Three Lights" volcaron su lealtad hacia el soberano de la tierra.

—Tofu amigo, ¿la Familia de Akane sabe algo?

—No Darien, Akane no ha querido decir nada, hasta donde yo sé, ella internaría decirle a Ranma….."Rayos Ranma espero no hayas realizado una estupidez".

Akane despertó, alrededor de dos horas después, a su lado se encontraba el Dr. Tofu y tres hermosos jóvenes, muy guapos, recordó la voz de Darién y aun podía sentir su abrazo.

— ¡Darien!

Tofu con su característica tranquilidad se acercó a Akane, tomándola de la mano. —Akane, el solo se manifestó en energía, mira, (mostrándole su collar) así tendrás energía para realizar tus actividades diarias, pero debes cuidarte, porque cualquier golpe por pequeño que este sea puede llevarte a la muerte.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso Dr.? Me duele todo el cuerpo, y no sé cómo llegue aquí.

—El joven Yaten hizo favor de traerte aquí, Akane sufriste un paro cardiaco, por segundos estuviste sin vida. —agachaba la mirada, aun se encontraba triste pues él no había podido mantenerla con vida.

—Darién fue el que me trajo de regreso… ¿y quiénes son ellos?

—Son amigos muy queridos de Darién, él, los mando para cuidarte. Son Taiki, Yaten y Seiya.

Los tres jóvenes se acervaban a la peli azul, con una mirada cálida y una sonrisa sincera.

—Si son amigos de Darién, también son los míos—Akane se levantó, realizo una reverencia—soy Akane Tendo —Y les regalo la más hermosa sonrisa, que a más de uno dejo impactado, con tal amabilidad, y belleza.

— Es un honor conocerla señorita Tendo.

—Las cosas que mando Darién están en una pequeña caja que podrás sin problema cargar a tu habitación, señorita Tendo…le entrego también esto. —Extendió el celular de donde Darién había hablado.

Taiki Mantenía un semblante serio típico de su personalidad. — Es muy importante que no se quite el collar, porque solo así la energía del princ….perdón de Darién…será transmitida a su corazón, también están estas muñequeras y taloneras, eso generara que sus huesos no se rompan con cualquier Golpe.

— ¡Y esto es lo más divertido! —Se acercaba Seiya con una jovial sonrisa, mostro los aretes que traía. Eran hermosos igual que el collar y las pulseras, estos tenían una esmeralda. Se acercó a Akane y se los coloco en su pómulos, eso genero un sonrojo en ella, pues nadie podría acercarse ni siquiera a un paso si no ya lo hubiera golpeado, pero este chico con ojos color purpura y un brillo singular se estaba acercando, tocándola, y aparte sonreía, ella no sentía malicia y por eso ni si quiera se movía.

—Mira, si aprietas la esmeralda, te podrás comunicar con nosotros, solo tienes que pensar nuestro nombre y nosotros te escucharemos en pensamiento, y si quieres puedes platicar con los tres, es muy divertido cuando se hace. Mostró sus aretes de media luna que tenía puestos.

Si no quieres que sepamos qué piensas, solo no pienses nuestros nombres o aprieta nuevamente la esmeralda, es solo práctica, pero por favor recuerda que estamos aquí para cuidarte. El niño bonito de Darién, aun no puede curarte por completo, pero sabemos que estas muriendo por ese corazón de crystal y créeme no dejaremos que te pase nada.

Las palabras de Seiya fueron fuertes contra Akane, estaba muriendo y no entendía por qué se preocupaban tanto ellos por ella, de Darién lo comprendía pero ¿Ellos?

— ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué les importo?, sería mejor dejarme morir, si por algo esto está sucediendo, deberían solo dejar que muera, talvez sea como mi madre —agacho la cabeza.

—Enojado y sonrojado Yaten se acercaba a ella— ¡No digas tonterías niña!, no sabemos quién ni por qué te hizo esto, pero no es tu destino morir aun, y si nosotros podemos ayudar, lo haremos, talvez no nos conozcamos, pero nunca dejaría que una estrella como la tuya muera sin hacer nada.

—Además, Darién es nuestro….Amigo. —intervenía Taiki— en cierta manera nuestro maestro, le prometimos lealtad hasta la muerte cuando nos aceptó aquí, y si tú eres importante para él, también para nosotros, pero depende de ti pequeña, que tú quieras vivir.

Los "Three Lights" veían a Darién como su príncipe y a Serena su princesa, habían dejado atrás su planeta y ahora luchaban con todo en este, y era cierto, Darién los había entrenado, además les había dado su amistad, por eso lo admiraban y respetaban. Al ver a esta pequeña queriéndose dejar morir, era insoportable para los tres, ¿Que heridas tenia esta pequeña en su corazón como para dejarse morir?, ¿Por qué tenía tan poca autoestima?, ¿Darién seria el culpable o alguien más? Se preguntaban los jóvenes.

Akane se sintió triste, desolada, ella quería morir, por las palabras de Ranma que le había dicho en la boda fallida, que no la amaba, o al menos eso entendió ella, y estos jóvenes al contrario hablaban de dar su vida por ella… por Akane Tendo, ¿Por qué? si ella misma no se amaba. Eso era, primero tenía que amarse

—Gracias—fue lo único que pudo decir.

Seiya se acercó y le abrazo con gran fuerza y a la vez dulzura, susurrando en su oído —No dejaremos que mueras, lucharemos contra todo, hasta contra ti si es necesario. Akane soltó el llanto y se abrazó a Seiya.

Llevaban varias horas en el consultorio y ella sabía que su familia estaría preocupada, ya que solo había salido a caminar. Los "Three Lights" llevaron Akane a su casa, durante todo el trayecto ella iba cabizbaja y con tristeza, Yaten se acercó a Akane, y tomándola de la mano la hacía retroceder, en lo que sus otros dos hermanos caminaban adelante, se puso enfrente de ella, y le dedico una mirada llena de compasión.

—Me duele conocer personas que sufren y se atormentan por cosas que talvez no pueden cambiar, hoy tuviste una nueva oportunidad de vivir el presente, y es "estar" en plena conciencia del momento y no quedar anclado a lo que ya sucedió o a lo que está por venir. Vivir el presente es disfrutar el aquí y el ahora, porque es un regalo, un obsequio que todos hemos recibido al nacer, sin embargo muchos pasan la vida sin abrirlo, sin disfrutarlo.

Akane escuchaba sin decir una palabra, entre más escuchaba al chico se daba cuenta que las palabras de Yaten estaban surtiendo efecto en ella.

—Quiero que sepas que el momento que vives ahora no volverá, que el reloj de nuestra vida no se detiene, únicamente con la muerte. ¡Vive el presente, vívelo a plenitud!, vive tu pena, vive tu alegría, vive las situaciones que te ofrece el existir, y hazlo intensamente, porque el tiempo no retrocede, no perdona. ¿Vale la pena desperdiciar minutos irrepetibles aferrados a imágenes del pasado o con miedo de un escenario futuro que talvez no suceda?

Akane no fue capaz de responder, Escuchaba atenta con la mirada agachada y era como si todo lo que Yaten le decía le devolviera un podo de esperanza.

— ¡Por Dios Akane!, reacciona y date cuenta que estas aquí…VIVA.

Se dio la vuelta y continuo caminando, Akane le quedo mirando, ¿quién en verdad eran estos jóvenes? Se preguntó, Y como sin conocerla habían llegado a su mente a sus oscuros y recónditos miedos, ante ellos parecía un libro abierto.

Al llegar a la casa de los Tendo y saludar a los miembros de la familia, ellos observaban con curiosidad a los jóvenes que acompañaban a la pequeña Tendo.

— ¿Akane, dónde andabas? ¿Y quiénes son tus acompañantes? Y ¿Ranma?

—Vamos papá son muchas preguntas juntas. —Respondió Akane.

—Uno, estaba en el consultorio del Dr. Tofu, recibiendo a… sus sobrinos—fue lo primero que se le ocurrió contestar —ellos vienen de… —Y volteo para a ver a los tres jóvenes.

— Somos del extranjero pero hemos estado viviendo en Tokio, un gusto saludarlos somos Yaten, Taiki y Seiya Kou… sobrinos del Dr. Tofu. — y una hermosa sonrisa salía de los labios de Seiya que había captado las intenciones de Akane por no decir lo que realmente había ocurrido, por lo cual recibió una sonrisa de agradecimiento por parte de la peli azul. — "En verdad es hermosa" pensó.

— ¡Hermanita! ¿Sabes a quien estas trayendo a casa? —una jovial Nabiki Tendo saltaba de su lugar dirigiéndose hacia los 3 jóvenes — ¡Son los Three Lights! yo tengo todos sus discos. —De algún lugar saco su cámara y les tomaba fotos a diestra y siniestra.

Akane con mirada de desconcierto volteo a mirar a los jóvenes Kou, preguntándose si era verdad lo que decía su hermana, Ellos trataban de mantener la postura, pero el hecho de que en esa pequeña ciudad los hubiera reconocido les sorprendida en supremacía.

—Pero hemos dejado el mundo del espectáculo hace mucho tiempo. —Taiki trataba de dialogar con una Nabiki que no dejaba de tomar fotos— Y si no dejas de tomarnos fotos tendré que mandarte a mi abogado para que nos pagues el 50 % de ganancias. —Y levantando la mano generaba que Nabiki le diera la memoria de su cámara. La familia se quedó muy sorprendida, era la primera vez que alguien le ganaba a Nabiki.

— ¿Y Ranma? —Ahora era la tía Nodoka la que intentaba presionar a la peli azul.

—No sé, talvez siga con su prometida china. —Ella recordaba haberlo dejado con esa chinita, lo que no sabía es que él había dejado a una extrañada Shampoo, por ir a buscarla, y el cual todavía se encontraba dando vueltas por todo Nerima, en busca de una pista de la mujer amada.

— ¿Quieren tomar algo? —La amabilidad de Kasumi aligeraba el entorno tenso que se había generado.

—Muchas gracias, pero debemos regresar a la clínica, es un placer, nos vemos mañana, Tendo.

—Soy Akane, Kou.

Los jóvenes Salían de la residencia de los Tendo con una sonrisa y una carita malhumorada de Akane.

—Iré a descansar a mi habitación, no bajaré a cenar, con permiso. —Y dando media vuelta Akane subió a su habitación.

—Esto está muy raro Tendo. —Se leía en el cartel de un Panda

—Vamos señor Saotome, en estos momentos requiero que sea mi apoyo.

A unas cuadras de ahí se veía un joven artista marcial de sobremanera cansado que regresaba a la residencia de los Tendo, con una preocupación que no le cabía por el pecho, viendo a lo lejos salir a tres jóvenes e irse del lugar a una gran velocidad.

"¿Y esos quiénes eran?" pensó, sin duda nuevos personajes que tendría que conocer nuestro artista marcial.

Ella solo se recostó en la cama, y tomo una carta dirigida a ella, era de Darien, su hermano, aquel hermano que hace varios años la había abandonado, la observaba detenidamente, así que empezó a leerla,

 __CARTA DE DARIEN A AKANE__

 _¡Hola pequeña Kane!_

 _Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, y sé que no has querido recibir mis cartas, pero quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho, siempre fuiste mi pequeña hermana, mi amiga, mi confidente, y sé que te traicione al no llevarte conmigo, de verdad, lamento haberte hecho sufrir,_

 _Yo era arrogante, y no sabía que pasaba conmigo, quería recordar por completo mi memoria, y estaba consiente que en Nerima no lo iba a conseguir, por eso decidí irme, y cuando tú te enteraste y me hiciste prometer que no te dejaría, o que te llevaría conmigo, no sé porque lo prometí, talvez fui egoísta, y si pensaba en que te fueras conmigo, pero, en ese momento no entendía el porque te había dejado, solo lo hice por instinto, ahora sé que no podría alejarte de papa y de Kasumi y Nabiki, eras aun pequeña, y necesitabas a tu familia, a esa familia que yo abandone por buscarla a ella. Y principalmente por buscarme a mí._

 _Kane, las quiero mucho, a ti y a mis hermanas, espero puedas perdonarme. Quiero aceptes mi ayuda, prometo regresarte a la normalidad, solo confía en mí._

 _Anexo una copia del expediente que entre Tofu y yo pudimos armar, esto explicara un poco lo que te está sucediendo, en el celular que te dieron esta mi numero por si quieres hablar._

 _Siempre a tu lado_

 _Darién Tendo chiba ;)_

Akane abrazo la carta y empezó a llorar, no podía parar, era una disculpa que ella misma se negó a leer hace más de 4 años cuando Darién se fue.

En la entrada, todo cabizbajo entraba un chico de trenza, muy triste.

— ¡Por Kami! ¿Ranma, que te paso? ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien Kasumi, ¿sabes si ya llego Akane?

—Sí, hace un momento llego, está en su habitación.

—Gracias Kasumi—subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a la habitación de su prometida, "¿Akane que pasara contigo?", Ranma se quedó enfrente del pato que decía el nombre de su prometida y al hacer el intento de tocar, escucho un sollozo, y un llanto incontrolable, "rayos y ahora que le pasa" pensaba el pelinegro.

— ¡Akane, voy a pasar! , no espero la respuesta. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando la encontró tirada en la cama llorando desconsolada, con un papel en la mano y una fotografía. En segundos estaba a su lado queriéndola consolar— ¿Akane, que te pasa?

Akane estaba en shock, lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo, todo estaba mal y lo necesitaba, necesitaba ese abrazo, del hombre al que amaba.

—Solo abrázame —fue lo único que logro articular.

—Aquí estoy…

Rodeándola en un abrazo, si no podía decírselo en palabras seria con hechos, le demostraría, cuanto amor le tenía, levantando la cara de Akane con una mano ,mirando sus labios, se acercó poco a poco, hasta que sus labios rozaron con los de la peli azul, al principio fue torpe, hasta que pudo profundizar su beso, ese beso que se les había negado por mucho tiempo, ella correspondió el beso, no pensaban nada solo se dejaban llevar por su mismo deseo, hasta que la falta de aire les hizo separarse, aun con los ojos cerrados, como si esperaran más.

—Te amo Ranma —abriendo los ojos y mirándolo con la más infinita ternura.

—Yo … yo — dijo balbuceando, no era lo que quería decir, no tendría que solo salir eso, pero esos ojos lo desarmaban, y es de esas veces que tu boca no obedece a tu cerebro, ni mucho menos a tu corazón —¿Qui…en …..E...s? —Tomo la fotografía que había dejado caer ella cuando abrazo a un apuesto joven cabello negro y ojos azules.

Akane se sonrojo, ella le había dicho que lo amaba, y él ni siquiera contesto. —Eso no interesa Ranma, dime que si no te importo lo que dije, porque si no sientes nada, ¿Por qué me besaste? —Akane pasaba del llanto, amor a enojo en tan solo unos segundos.

— ¿Yo besarte?, si fuiste tú quien se me lanzo, yo solo…—Estaba celoso, enojado, perturbado él también había pasado de amor e ilusión a un enojo que nunca habría imaginado. Arrugo la foto en su puño, su aura empezaba a salir — ¡¿Quién es él, Akane?! —su tono era autoritario, dominante.

— ¡Idiota, eso es algo que no te interesa! —Saco el mazo de quien sabe dónde, y cuando lo iba a mandar a volar, sus fuerzas se acabaron y solo lo dejo caer, regresándola a la realidad, ella solo caminaba porque tenía la energía de Darién pero no tenía fuerzas para siquiera dar un golpe….ella estaba muriendo.

Se dejó caer en la cama y solo bajo la mirada. —Vete Ranma, y no vuelvas a entrar —dijo fríamente.

Ranma vio toda esa escena como en cámara lenta nuevamente, su prometida enojada, su aura azul saliendo, viendo sacar el mazo, y dejándolo caer, y de pronto su mirada de tristeza nuevamente, él no sabía cómo habían llegado ahí, hace unos momentos estaban besándose con tanto amor y ahora ella lo corría de su cuarto, y recordó esa fotografía que todavía arrugaba en su puño. — ¡No contestaste!, ¡dime quien es él!

—Te dije que te fueras.

Le mantuvo la mirada, pero esta vez era fría y con enojo, así que el solo dio vuelta y salió de su habitación, generando el llanto nuevamente de Akane Tendo.

Continuara…

" _No temas que tu vida llegue a su fin,_

 _Si no que nunca tenga un comienzo"_

 _ **Espero les gustara este capítulo, la historia se empieza a establecer, así que espero le den una oportunidad, así como a esta inexperta escritora que hace sus pininos con esta historia.**_

 _ **Sé que cada uno tendrá sus puntos de vista para bien y para mal y los agradezco todos, porque para una inexperta como yo en este tema, cada comentario le ayuda a crecer.**_

 _ **Gracias a mis amados Desterrados que siempre me apoyan, los quiero Lucia, Karo, y gatito moleston Demi, y a mi editora y amiga Mary.**_

 _ **LumMoroboshi, Nancyricoleon, Zurgan, Fleuretty, Afrika, Sunnary, Guest, y PFernando, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo en dejar un comentario.**_

 _ **Y a todos ¡Feliz inicio de año! Espero que cada deseo y propósito que tengan en mente y corazón se haga realidad.**_

 _ **Y como siempre un beso al amor de mi vida. (Nanis)**_

 _ **Alyblue**_


	5. Chapter 5: Un nuevo despertar

" **CORAZON DE CRYSTAL"**

Ranma ½ es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, y Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi, escribo sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener.

"pensamiento"

—Dialogo

Narración

Flashback

 **Capítulo 5: Un nuevo despertar…**

" _ **Si no está en tus manos cambiar una situación que te produce dolor,**_

 _ **Siempre podrás escoger la actitud con la que afrontes ese sentimiento"**_

" _¿Por qué no me amas?, ¿por qué no podemos estar juntos?"_

 _Se veía a una joven de piel blanca como la nieve, textura de porcelana, cabello corto azul, ojos color avellana y un brillo deslumbrante, con lágrimas cristalinas corriendo por sus mejillas. Estaba hincada ante los pies el hombre amado, el cual sostenía en sus brazos a dos mujeres, una hermosa mujer con voluptuosas caderas y senos firmes, cabellos morados y con mirada calculadora, con sonrisa de haber logrado su mayor hazaña. En el otro brazo, una joven vestida con traje de hombre, cabello largo castaño y una carita preciosa, pero mirada fría y vacía. Las dos se carcajeaban del triste infortunio de la joven peli azul, y para rematar el gallardo príncipe, un joven alto, musculoso, ojos color azules y trenza color negro, la veía con una sonrisa malévola, tenía la osadía de decirle palabras hirientes._

— _¿_ _Y para que te necesito, si eres una moribunda?_

— _¡Señorita Tendo, despierte!_

— _¿Quién eres tú?_ _—_ _le hablaba a la sombra que se veía a lo lejos, pero el sonido era más fuerte, como si esa voz viniera desde adentro._

Akane se sobresalto, se había quedado dormida sobre la cama, aun con la carta arrugada de Darién en las manos, contemplo esa fría habitación donde ella estaba sola, temblaba de frio. Aun no amanecía eran las 5 de la mañana, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, llevando su fría mano hacia ella, había sido un sueño tan real para ella. Se levanto y trato de cubrirse con una manta.

"Srita Tendo, ¿Me escucha? Por favor despierte"

—¿Quién anda ahí? —dijo levantándose enérgicamente a buscar quien interrumpía en su habitación, encontrándose solo ella, se acerco a la ventana corroborando que estaba cerrada.

—" _Soy Yaten, señorita Tendo. Recuerda, los aretes"._

Generando que Akane llevara sus manos a sus pendiente, lo había olvidado por completo, y queriendo probar la teoría, cerro sus ojos imaginando la respuesta: _"¿Qué sucede Joven Yaten, porque me despierta tan temprano?"_

—" _Ja ja ja aprende rápido, señorita Tendo"_

—" _Claro, soy una Tendo"_

—" _Hoy inicia su entrenamiento conmigo, así que paso por usted a las 6 de la mañana, necesito que esté lista en la puerta, si es que no quiere que entre a su habitación."_ _—_ La última frase genero un lindo sonrojo en la mejilla.

—" _¿Entrenamiento?_ _—_ se quedó pensativa por un momento _—_ _ya recuerdo, lo dijo Darien, pero aun no tengo la suficiente energía para siquiera moverme normalmente, ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento podré hacer?"_

—" _Usted confié en mí, Señorita Tendo. Paso en una hora por usted"_

—Con un mensaje hubiera sido sufriente. Que extraños jóvenes, pero se ven leales a Darien, y Yaten parece que lee los pensamientos, —recordó las palabras dichas un día anterior por el peli plateado _"Vive Akane"_ _—_ eso precisamente voy hacer, viviré mientras este corazón tenga latido, no importa que sea de crystal, voy a vivir y en este entrenamiento pondré mi mayor esfuerzo, por ti mamá, y por mí.

Akane comenzaba a listarse para el entrenamiento.

Había sido la noche mas extraña que había vivido en toda su larga vida, tenia un enojo clavado en el pecho que no le resultaba placentero, y a la vez, aun tenia esa sensación de plenitud resultando un cosquilleo en los labios, definitivamente Ranma no estaba en sus cabales ese día, se levanto del Futon, y se dirigió al dojo a entrenar un rato, necesitaba sin duda sacar toda esa tensión de un día anterior.

Comenzó su entrenamiento matutino, el cual nunca había sido tan temprano, ya que es muy conocido que el joven prometido era el ultimo en iniciar actividades, comenzó con un poco de estiramiento y le siguieron unas katas con un poco más de dificultad, hasta enfrascarse en una serie de movimientos fuertes, rápidos, entre patadas, volteretas y puñetazos, talvez un poco más de fuerza colocada en sus precisos movimientos.

—¡Rayos, Akane! — detuvo su entrenamiento y quedo estático en la duela del dojo, en cunclillas con las manos llevadas a su cabeza.

"Mira como me tienes, porque tiene que ser así de difícil nuestra…. relación" —se tiró en el piso y llevo una de sus manos a sus labios, generando un largo y profundo suspiro. "nos besamos y juro por Dios que fue el beso mas maravilloso que pudiera existir"

 _Flashback_

— _S_ _olo abrázame_

— _Aquí estoy…_

 _La rodeó en un abrazo. Si no podía decírselo en palabras seria con hechos, le demostraría cuanto amor le tenia, levantó la cara de Akane con una mano, mirando sus labios, se acerco poco a poco, hasta que se rozaron con los de la peli azul, al principio fue torpe, hasta que pudo profundizar su beso, ese beso que se les había negado por mucho tiempo, ella le correspondió , no pensaban nada solo se dejaban llevar por su mismo deseo, hasta que la falta de aire les hizo separarse, aun con los ojos cerrados, como si esperaran mas._

— _Te amo Ranma_ _—a_ _brió los ojos y lo miro con la más infinita ternura._

 _Fin de flashback_

—Es cierto, ella lo dijo—Levantándose en un solo movimiento, su cara irradiaba felicidad, sus ojos brillaban y reflejaban un azul profundo resplandeciente— Debo hablar contigo, no dejare las cosas así—salió del Dojo para dirigirse a la habitación de su prometida, de pronto se paró en seco, escucho un sonido de automóvil en la puerta principal y dirigiéndose al tejado, pudo observar todo. La chica de sus sueños, salía de la casa a hurtadillas, sin querer hacer ruido. Lo peor fue cuando vio que amablemente saludaba a un desconocido y subía a su auto. "¿Pero que es esto? Y ¿este tipo quien es? —Akane…—Le llamo pero la susodicha ni siquiera lo escucho, ella no se percató que él estaba ahí. Ranma quedo de pie sobre el tejado, mientras veía como su tormento se iba con otro hombre, pasaron unos segundos y Ranma bajo al patio, a la entrada de la casa de los Tendo, cerro el puño y con toda su fuerza y destrozo el pavimento.

—¡AKANE!

Un auto convertible color guinda se estaciono frente a la casa de los Tendo, y un joven de cabellera plateada bajaba de ese auto para recibir a una Akane Tendo temblorosa en la entrada, con gran caballerosidad le abrió la puerta y le ayudo a subir al auto.

—Buen día Señorita Tendo, ¿esta lista?

—Por favor llámame Akane, y para ser sincera estoy muy nerviosa.

Yaten arrancaba el convertible, mientras volteaba a ver a Akane con una mirada angelical.

—Confía en mí—dijo, inundándole seguridad a la pequeña Tendo.

Llegaron al auditorio de natación de la escuela Furinhan, Akane estaba muy sorprendida, ese lugar no le era muy cómodo, ya que ella no sabía nadar, así que su propia inseguridad volvía a flote.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí, Yaten?... yo…yo…no se nadar. —Bajó la mirada en tono de derrota, una derrota, antes de empezar a pelear.

—¿No sabes nadar?... mmm eso es… algo diferente a lo que me esperaba, pero no te preocupes, soy un buen maestro y creo que fue buena decisión que mi entrenamiento sea en agua—él estaba decidido, daría su mayor esfuerzo para que ella tuviera la fuerza necesaria en su cuerpo para poder ser sanada por la princesa lunar.

—¡Vamos ven, ya te dije, confía en mí! — La confianza que él tenía era sorprendente, así que sin dudar tomo la mano de Yaten y se dejo llevar.

Ya en la piscina. Estaban en un lugar donde no había peligro que ella se ahogara. Los dos se encontraban dentro del agua, él la sostenía de una mano para darle seguridad.

—Veamos que sucede, ¿por qué no aprendes a nadar? – La conducía a una parte mas profunda de la alberca —lo primero será, aprender a flotar y mantener tu respiración, así que empecemos.

Y en el primer movimiento, Akane empezó a querer nadar y lo inevitable paso, se un hundió de cabeza, el agua salpicaba, resultado del movimiento de sus pies, Yaten estaba sorprendido, como llego ahí, solo tenia que aprender a respirar. Como pudo y esquivando patadas de la peli azul, la tomo de la mano y cuello. Después de varias patadas recibidas, la saco a flote pegándola a su cuerpo, los dos se encontraban agitados, Akane tosía, y su respiración era agitada.

—Te lo dije, no se nadar, por eso siempre me han dicho….cabeza de martillo.

—Ya veo señorita Tendo, usted es un torbellino de problemas. — Se golpeó mentalmente por la estupidez que acababa de decir—Discúlpeme, no debí decir eso, creo que usted es encantadora—generando un leve sonrojo en Akane, y no pudo dejar de observar esa mirada decidida color verde.

—Disculpa ser tan torpe.

—No diga eso Señorita Tendo, yo se que podrá hacerlo, así que volvamos a intentar, solo que ahora no dejare que vuelva a pasar.

—Si—afirmaba con la cabeza.

—Intente no pensar en nada, relaje su cuerpo, y simplemente déjese llevar, ya que usted tiene una carga emocional muy fuerte que es lo que no la permite relajarse y disfrutar del agua.

—¿Carga emocional?

—La carga que de una u otra manera llevamos a cuestas, los enojos, las preocupaciones, la tensión emocional y los miedos, generan que no pensemos en nada más que en esa nube gris en nuestra cabeza.

—¿Pero, cómo enfrentar esa carga?, algunos nacimos solo para ser torpes—mientras hablaban, Akane se mantenía a flote en el agua, Yaten solo sostenía un brazo.

—Necesitamos actuar, soportar la carga hasta librarnos de ella. Debemos afirmar: ¡Yo puedo! Aunque lo dudes, a fuerza de repetición terminaras por creerlo y por hacerlo realidad.

—Yo puedo— repetía Akane con muy poca convicción.

—Darse por vencido es dejar que la desesperanza se apodere de ti, y que la carga se haga cada vez mas pesada.

—Yo puedo— ahora era un sonido mas fuerte, pero aun era débil.

—No te enfoques en solo el diez por ciento de lo que representa tu carga, apóyate en tus fortalezas, no en tus debilidades, y veras que la carga se tornara más ligera. Vamos, Akane, con fortaleza.

—¡YO PUEDO! – se escucho en todo recinto, y ella sin darse cuenta se encontraba relajada, y flotando, ya sin la mano de Yaten apoyándolo.

—Ves, claro que puedes—una gran sonrisa dislocó a la peli Azul generándole ternura y un gran agradecimiento, sin pensarlo, salto a los brazos de Yaten— Muchas gracias.

El patriarca de la casa se encontraba plácidamente dormido en su habitación, todo aparentemente tranquilo, pero el ambiente se volvió denso, de pronto una neblina cubrió la habitación del sr. Tendo. A la orilla de la cama se apareció un hombre joven delgado, muy alto, fuerte, guapo, con el cabello negro y un poco rizado, ojos color café obscuro, labios bien definido, llevaba una camisa de vestir azul, y pantalón de mezclilla, se veía una persona bastante normal.

—¡Despierta, perro!

El Señor Tendo, despertó sobresaltado, esa persona había pateado su cama.

Se levantó como todo un artista marcial, y con una agilidad enorme lo atacaba, pero el otro individuo se movía bastante rápido.

— ¿Quién eres tú y por qué irrumpes en mi habitación?

— Vamos Soun, no seas tan quisquilloso pareces un lento ratoncito—el sr. Tendo se paró en seco y cayó de rodillas,

—¿Cómo me llamaste? —su acompañante, se paró frente a él y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se vislumbró.

—Vamos pequeño, pequeño ratoncito, escúchame.

— Solo hay una persona que solía llamarme así... Mi esposa.

— Ella me mando, mi nombre es Zabdiel.

— ¿Cómo que ella te mando? ... Ella está... muerta.

— Claro idiota, que nunca has escuchado de mí, yo soy el Arcángel Zabdiel, y vine a traer un mensaje.

—Para ser un ángel, no eres muy amable o respetuoso—intento sostenerse de él para levantarse, se fue de boca atravesando esa figura.

—Arcángel, hasta entre nosotros hay niveles—Soun se quedó observándolo, había algo se le hacía familiar.

—¿Qué mensaje?, ¿de quién?

—Un mensaje de su esposa Naoko, ya te lo había dicho zopenco.

—Por…por favor dímelo— bajo los hombros y se arrodillo suplicante ante él.

—Pon atención. Debes proteger a tu hija Akane, ella está en un grave peligro, y tú tremenda ambición y terquedad le va hacer daño.

—Pero, ¿de qué hablas?

Una luz brillante ilumino la habitación, y el Sr Tendo enrollado en su cama abría los ojos. Se levantó y miro alrededor de la habitación, estaba vacía, "Fue todo un sueño" pensó, pero cuando regreso para recostarse nuevamente, se percató que la orilla de la cama tenía una abolladura.

— ¿Qué significa esto?

Continuará...

" _ **La naturaleza ha concedido las ilusiones tanto a los sabios como a los locos,**_

 _ **Para que los sabios no fueran demasiado desgraciados por culpa de su sabiduría"**_


	6. Chapter 6: La crueldad de la vanidad

" **CORAZON DE CRYSTAL"**

Ranma ½ es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, y Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi, escribo sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener.

"pensamiento"

—Dialogo

Narración

Flashback

 **Capítulo 6: La crueldad de la vanidad…**

" _ **La vanidad y el orgullo son cosas distintas,**_

 _ **Aun cuando muchas veces se usen como sinónimos.**_

 _ **El orgullo está relacionado con la opinión**_

 _ **Que tenemos De nosotros mismos,**_

 _ **La vanidad, con lo que quisiéramos que,**_

 _ **Los demás pensaran de nosotros."**_

Akane, estaba muy alegre después de su primer entrenamiento con Yaten, no sólo tenía energía, sino tenía un espíritu fortalecido. Se preguntaba cómo podía un entrenamiento tan sencillo generar ese sentimiento de seguridad.

Mientras, se encontraba en los vestidores preparándose para entrar a sus clases.

— Que bien me siento—se acomodó el hermoso collar en su cuello, recordando que ese artefacto es la que la mantenía con vida — nunca pierdes el estilo verdad, en verdad es hermoso —y una hermosa y jovial sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, ya que llegaban a su mente, tantos recuerdos de Darien, siempre buscando la elegancia y el buen gusto, porque aun cuando había vivido en el Dojo, siempre le caracterizaba el buen gusto y hasta la arrogancia natural.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Darien de unos 17 años se le veía en el patio de los Tendo aún lado de un hermoso rosal, las cuales florecían grandes y brillantes con un color carmín._

 _Delicadamente recortaba, las hojas secas, y con una coqueta regadera hidrataba a esas hermosa rosas. Una jovencita de cabellos azulados lo veía embelesada y con gran admiración desde el cobertizo de la casa._

 _Darien se veía extremadamente atractivo con aquel traje plateado que resaltaba sus ojos azules y en contraste con ese cabello negro con tonos azules, portaba una camisa estilo italiano de seda color rosa pálido, un Adonis perfecto y delicado._

 _Por desgracia el patriarca de la casa, difería de los gustos del futuro rey de la tierra._

— _Darien, otra vez con esas rosas, deberías estar entrenando, esto solo es una pérdida de tiempo._

 _Soun Tendo era un artista marcial bastante tradicionalista, el cual le molestaba ver al único hijo varón realizando cosas muy poco varoniles para su punto de vista._

 _Darien volteo tranquilamente, mirando con una profunda tranquilidad y con esa hermosa sonrisa contesto._

— _No sólo existe la fuerza en este mundo, también tenemos a nuestro alrededor a la madre naturaleza que nos abriga y nos da la oportunidad de vivir con ella._

 _Y aun cuando la vez tan delicada, guarda y se protege con sus espinas, generando una condición fuerte._

— _Por Kami, Darien eso es filosofía barata_

— _Talvez... Pero yo lo siento, este mundo en todas sus formas me habla, percibo su sentir... Yo..._

— _Estupideces, mírate pareces un muñequito, así como pretendes hacerte cargo del Dojo, si no pareces siquiera un artista marcial. Dando vuelta extremadamente enojado._

— _Porque no lo entiendes—Darien con una mirada vacía y triste._

 _ **Fin de flashback**_

Akane respiraba profundamente, algunas veces su padre llego ser una persona tan insensible.

— Será mejor no pensar en eso.

No sabía que una figura femenina se escondía atrás de los casilleros, poniendo extremada atención a lo que realizaba y decía la joven Tendo.

— ¿Por qué tan feliz, Akane? Y ese collar es muy hermoso... No creo que mi Ran-chan se lo haya regalado... ¿O sí?

La castaña con uniforme de caballero, se había sorprendido al encontrarse tan temprano a la joven Tendo, ella sabía perfectamente del amor que su amigo de la infancia tenia por la ella, pero era más su obsesión por él, que estaba decidida a omitir los deseos de su amigo por conseguir lo que deseaba.

Salió pensativa del recinto, ya empezarían las clases, pero su mente no se enfocaba del todo, sintió una rabia y unos celos jamás sentidos y salió corriendo a buscar al que ella llamaba prometido.

Ranma había salido más tarde de lo normal, y aun cuando se había levantado temprano, sus ideas no podía mantenerlas frías, estaba muy enojado por haber visto a su prometida, a la mujer que amaba subirse al auto de un desconocido, sabía que desde hace tiempo, Akane había hecho y dicho cosas que nunca se hubiera imaginado, además, aún estaba ese maravilloso beso que le había brindado, tan metido estaba en sus pensamiento, que no se percató que su amiga de la infancia lo llamaba, hasta que unas espátula de metal pararon su andar.

— ¡Ran-chan te estoy hablando! ¿Qué te sucede? —La cara de la castaña reflejaba molestia, pero con un poco de puchero.

—U-chan perdón no te había visto, ¿deseas hablar conmigo?

—Te vez muy extraño, ¿pasa algo? no llegaste con Akane, ¿Paso algo entre ustedes?

Los colores se subieron a su cara, estaba extremadamente nervioso, mirada jovial, apenado, feliz y ahora que le iba a decir, se mencionaba en su cabeza.

—Co...Con ella, no como crees, nada —salió corriendo del lugar, Ukio quedo muy enojada, y con toda la intención de averiguar,

Esa mañana la clase de la maestra Hinako no comenzaban de la misma manera, pues tres apuestos jóvenes se integraban a su clase, parecía que la única que no los conocía era la misma maestra, puesto que todo el alumnado predominado por mujeres, gritaban de emoción al ver al tan talentoso grupo "Three Lights".

— ¡Basta, basta, dejen de gritar! —una pequeña niña lloriqueaba, enfrente del alumnado—pongan atención. Ellos serán sus nuevos compañeros, Yaten, Seiya y Taiki Kou, así que sean amables—dirigiéndose a ellos les indicaba que escogieran donde sentarse.

Ranma estaba muy molesto, no podía creer que sus compañeras de salón gritaran así por esos tres tipos, y más aún porque recordaba que el peli plateado había sido el que se fue con Akane en la mañana, más creció su enojo cuando Akane se levantó de su butaca y señalo el lugar a su lado.

— ¡Yaten, aquí hay un lugar! —La joven Tendo se escuchaba muy jovial, divertida y muy emocionada. —así el joven Kou, se sentó aun lado de la peli azul. Con una hermosa sonrisa y mirada traviesa, le revoloteaba el cabello a la menor de los Tendo.

— ¡Gracias Tendo! Me gustara estar sentado junto a ti. —Seiya se sentó junto a Akane, la cual en vez de sonreír, presentaba una mirada de enojo.

— ¿Qué te pasa Kou? ¿Ya te cambiaste de nombre? ¡El lugar es para Yaten, idiota!

—Que mal genio Tendo, pero ya estoy sentado, además ¿tú no te opondrás verdad amargada?

— ¡Amargada! Tu abuela. -Los colores de su aura cambiaban de rojo, azul, morado, verde. Todos juntos desalineados.

Ranma estaba igual que Akane, estaba más que enojado, pero una perspicaz Ukyo los miraba, con una sonrisa perversa.

A la hora del almuerzo se veían a dos jóvenes hermosas en la terraza de la escuela Furinhan, que intentaban arreglar sus diferencias, de la única manera que conocían, peleando.

— ¿Ukyo, porque me mandaste a llamar, dime, quieres pelear?, porque sabes que te vencería rápidamente,

—Cállate Shampoo, sabes bien que no me has podido vencer.

El aura crecía entre estas dos rivales, parecía que esa terraza se desplomaría.

—Deja de jugar conmigo y habla cocinera.

—Es sobre Ranma, estoy segura que ya tomo una decisión, y nosotras no estamos incluidas.

— ¿De qué hablas? Ranma es mi prometido, por las leyes Amazonas.

—Déjate de tonterías, Shampoo, tu bien sabes que esas leyes amazónicas no se llevan a cabo aquí en Japón. Y yo también soy su prometida.

— Tú solo fuiste un cambio por un carrito de comida.

Ukyo, ataco con todas sus armas, mientras la amazona, ágilmente, las esquivaba tranquilamente.

— ¿Es Akane, verdad?

—Sí, estoy casi segura, que le regalo un hermoso collar, y algo paso entre ellos, talvez ya…

—Lo sabíamos, pero… yo, no puedo dejarlo. – Shampoo, cayó de rodillas, en el asfalto—yo, no puedo darme por vencida.

Ukyo bajó la cabeza, y solo cerraba los puños—ella no se lo merece, ella no es bonita.

—No es delicada, para nada cocina, es violenta, nunca lo trata bien—Shampoo seguía las líneas, como si pensaran igual.

—Al lado de ella nosotras somos más hermosas, mejores cocineras y valemos más la pena y…

—Ella tiene que morir. Las dos guerreras se veían a los ojos en un símbolo de alianza, venganza.

Akane salía del colegio, caminaba bastante rápido, pues quería deshacerse de un joven que aun cuando era muy alegre y jovial, no dejaba de molestarla.

—Deja de seguirme Kou. – Seiya caminaba atrás de Akane.

— Ay Tendo, que amargadita eres, no aguantas ni una broma.

— ¿Broma?, dijiste en el salón que yo era tu novia, y que seguro hoy me raptabas.

—Solo fue porque un tipo no me dejaba de ver de manera inquisidora, creí que así ayudaría para que sin problemas se pudiese llevar nuestro entrenamiento.

— Es que no comprendes, el tipo al cual le dijiste eso, es mi prometido, él es…importante para mí —recordando su enojo, lo miró a la cara —por tu culpa salió de la escuela y ahora no se donde podrá estar.

— ¿Prometido?, en serio ese tipo es tu prometido, que tienen las jóvenes de ahora que solo piensan en boda a tan temprana edad.

—No vuelvas hacer eso por favor, me iré sola a casa, y… gracias—caminando lentamente salió del colegio con solo una idea, encontrar a su prometido, ella estaba segura que él no la amaba, pero aun así conocía el orgullo de aquel hombre que ocupaba sus pensamientos y su corazón, tenía que aclarar todo.

El cielo se tornaba de un color tornasol, estaba bien despejado, y el clima era cálido, aun cuando oscurecía, Akane se encontraba aun lado de un canal de agua, aquel que por muchas veces había pasado con su prometido, llevaba una hora buscándolo por los alrededores, y ya sus fuerzas empezaban a disminuir, nuevamente la respiración se agitaba, ya había sido mucho esfuerzo durante el día, tenía que descansar, pero no se daría por vencida hasta no encontrarlo.

—Ranma…—coloco su mano en el pecho, y tomando su collar, lo miraba como rogándole algo, ese collar que la mantenía con vida.

— ¿Qué bonito collar, Akane, dime ¿Quién te lo dio? – Shampoo caminaba por la cerca, y se acercaba lentamente.

— Shampoo, no te sentí acercarte.

—Ya sabemos que no eres tan buena artista marcial. —Ukyo aparecía en escena, rodeando a Akane.

— Ukyo, ¿Dónde estabas, no te quedaste a las ultimas horas de clase?

— Vamos Akane, déjate de tonterías y dinos, ¿Quién te dio ese collar? —Shampoo la miraba con enojo, furia, envidia.

Akane se sentía incomoda, no las odiaba, de cierta manera también eran sus amigas, pero esa energía que ambas emanaban era peligrosa e intimidante, y conocía a la perfección los alcances de los celos de aquellas chicas.

—Pueden estar tranquilas, no me lo dio Ranma—lo sostuvo, con ambas manos. Sabía que su vida dependía de ello.

—No te creemos—apuntando con sus espátulas, le dirigía una mirada asesina.

Akane sintió miedo, nunca había temido por enfrentarlas, aun cuando sabía que no era tan fuerte como ellas, pero en estas condiciones llevaba la desventaja, tenía perfectamente claro que cualquier golpe era fatal.

—Crean…me, esto no me lo dio Ranma, entre él y yo no hay nada.

—Pues eso lo dejaremos completamente claro.

Shampoo dio el primer golpe con sus Chúi, Akane, pudo esquivarlos pero unas espátulas seguían sus pasos, ella podía esquivarlas, pero cada vez eran más insistentes, hasta que una de las armas de Shampoo le golpeo una pierna, generando un sonido como si se rompiera un cristal, lo que la hizo caer de rodillas en el asfalto, poso sus manos en el piso y levanto la mirada.

—Se los dejo, me doy por vencida, pero por favor no me hagan nada, de verdad no puedo, yo…

Sin piedad una patada de Shampoo la hizo callar, acercándose lentamente, la tomó de su cabellera azul y levantándola, la miro a los ojos y le arranco el collar, aventando su cuerpo a las piernas de Ukyo.

— Jamás estarás a nuestra altura, no mereces al gran Ranma Saotome.

Ukyo empezó a patearla, con tanta furia, con tanta saña.

—Y ojala esto te deje claro, tienes que alejarte de él, no te vuelvas a parecer en su vida—Y de una patada, volvió a mandar el cuerpo hacia su acompañante.

—Y te dices llamar una artista marcial. – asestaron golpes certeros, en el tórax, antebrazos y solo se escuchaba el tronar de sus huesos, arrancaron las pulseras y cuando arrancaron un arete.

Akane reacciono, y recordó que no estaba sola, solo se estaba dejando morir por miedo al daño, pero eso mismo la tenía en esa situación, toco el arete que quedaba, y dijo el único nombre que en ese momento recordaba —Yaten…—arrancaron el ultimo arete y con enojo, la aventó a una esquina.

Un artista marcial llevaba caminado varias horas, después de escuchar las tonterías que ese nuevo compañero había dicho, no pudo quedarse más en el lugar, en otras circunstancias, hubiera peleado o molestado a Akane, pero en esta ocasión era diferente, el cambio de conducta de ella y los últimos acontecimientos lo hacían dudar, ya no estaba tan confiando de que su prometida le correspondiera.

Pensaba en si Akane ya había decidió no casarse con él, estaba muy consiente que su actitud de la boda fallida y de todo era lo que estaba alejando a la mujer que amaba. Escucho sonidos extraños, como de pelea, al poner atención, y al acercarse su vida se paralizo, pues la escena era lo peor que podía imaginarse, sus pseudoprometidas estaban golpeando sádicamente a su prometida, su visión era devastadora, múltiples laceraciones en cara, brazos y piernas. Existía una herida no lineal en antebrazo de unos 20 cm de diámetro, la cual generaba un sangrado abundante, las heridas en los lóbulos, el uniforme hecho trisas con sangre, y su cara pálida hasta transparente y sus ojos cerrados. Sabía que estaban locas pero esto sobrepasaba todo. Una furia, se apodero de él, y con solo esa aura género que todo se parara, las desquiciadas mujeres pararon su actividad y voltearon a ver a Ranma, tenían miedo, pero era más su enojo y celos, que hizo que su orgullo se enfrentaran en unión contra Ranma.

— ¿¡Se puede saber que les dio para atacar a mi prometida!? —era una voz dura, fuerte, llena de enojo, él sabía que ellas eran peligrosas, puesto que eran buenas artistas marciales, pero si era necesario, las enfrentaría a amabas, pero lo importante ahora era Akane.

— ¡Estamos hartas de que no nos des nuestro lugar, quieras o no, nosotras también somos tu prometidas! –gritaba Shampoo, se podía escuchar y percibir su enojo, sus celos.

—Si no aceptas a una de nosotras, tendrás que pelear en nuestra contra y créeme Ranma esto no será fácil. – Ukyo contestaba con igual furia.

—Yo no golpeo mujeres, eso lo saben de sobra.

—Es la única opción, y esta vez no hay salida, sabemos que hay algo entre Akane y tú —dijo Ukyo levantando el collar que había arrancado del cuello de la peli azul.

Ranma estaba preocupado, si había algo que no podía soportar era que Akane le pasara algo, y verla ahí desvalida, solo hacía que la desesperación lo invadiera. Trato de acercarse a ella, pero Shampoo y Ukyo se lo impidieron. Ágil trato de esquivarlas pero el orgullo y coraje de las dos chicas era mucho más fuerte, pues lo detuvieron apenas quiso moverse. Ranma estaba frustrado y la sensación de miedo empezaba a parecerse, debía de acercarse a su prometida no veía otra salida, lo que siempre temió se estaba materializando, y si decir una estupidez más salvaría a Akane, lo haría aunque eso significara el fin de lo que sea que tenía con la mujer que amaba.

Y en vez de enfrentarse a golpes ante esas sádicas mujeres y quedar libre de cualquier otro compromiso y vengar el daño de la mujer amada, intento persuadirlas con una mentira.

— ¿De dónde sacan que Akane y yo tenemos algo?, ella es una marimacho violenta, y por nada del mundo andaría con ella.

—Mira Ranma ya estamos cansadas de esta situación, y si no decides en este momento, acabaremos con ella, aun cuando el siguiente seas tú.

Ukyo se acercó a Akane y nuevamente de la cabellera la levanto, demostrando que no estaba jugando. Ranma sintió que su corazón se destrozaba, estaba a punto de estallar, no podía soportar ver a Akane sufriendo. Ella abría los ojos y unas lágrimas caían por sus lastimados pómulos.

— ¿Quién se fijaría en alguien tan torpe? Solo me da…lástima, eso es, solo es… lastima—dijo arrastrando las últimas palabras.

Akane lo miro con infinita tristeza, lo estaba escuchando, no la defendió, al contrario la estaba atacando con sus palabras y eso la lastimaba más que los golpes.

En eso una ráfaga plateada vislumbro los ojos de los presentes, y dos golpes al mismo tiempo fueron dados certeramente, uno en la cara de Shampoo, y otro en el estómago de Ukyo, el cuerpo de Akane cayó en los Brazos de un joven peli plateado, Ranma estaba sorprendido de la aparición de los tres jóvenes Kou, y más que Yaten tomara en brazos a Akane.

—Se los digo claro y directo, ustedes se van alejar de Akane, si es que no quieren toparse con nosotros—Seiya se levantó erguido con una mirada penetrante, se veía el enojo a los tres presentes, Ukyo y Shampoo estaban en el piso y un resto de sangre salía de su comisura labial, Taiki se acercó a ellas y les arrebato el collar, mientras Seiya se dirigía a Ranma—y nunca en tu vida, te volverás a expresar de esa forma de ella, apréndanlo, Akane, ya tiene quien la defienda.

Y una luz cegaba los ojos de los presentes. Y menos de un segundo ya no estaban, y tampoco Akane. Ranma se quedó parado, se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, esta vez, fue diferente a las demás, esta vez sintió que la había perdido.

" _ **Que haría yo,**_

 _ **Sin lo absurdo,**_

 _ **Y lo fugaz"**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **SE QUE NO TENGO PERDON DE DIOS, POR TARDAR TANTO, PERO LA VIDA DIARIA AVECES NO NOS LO PERMITE, ESPERO LES GUSTARA ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO.**_

 _ **PRIMERO QUE NADA QUIERO MANDAR UN SALUDO A MI AMIGA Y A LA QUE ME AYUDA A QUE ESTO SALGA DE ESTA MANERA, GRACIAS MARYVIZA, SABES QUE TE ADMIRO Y TE QUIERO.**_

 _ **COMO SIEMPRE A MIS AMADOS DESTERRADOS: LEON, LUCIA Y KARO.**_

 _ **TAMBIEN A CARI UMII , GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA.**_

 _ **NO DEJEN DE SEGUIRNOS EN EL GRUPO: RANMA BANISHED GROUP Y EN LA PAGINA DE FANFICTIONS DE RANMA ½**_

 _ **ALGUIEN ME PREGUNTO SOBRE LA IMAGEN QUE UTILIZO, EN ESTE FANFIC, Y COMENTABA QUE SI ES UN RANMAX AKANE LES LLAMABA LA ATENCION EL USO DE LA IMAGEN, PUES LA RESPUESTA ES ESTA, SI NO SE HAN DADO CUENTA, ESTA HISTORIA ES SOBRE LA CONEXIÓN DE LAS PERSONAS Y MIS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES SON LOS KOU Y AKANE, Y NO QUIERE DECIR QUE LOS DEJE JUNTOS… (BUENO AUN NO ME DECIDO), Y LA IMAGEN ME LA HIZO ALGUIEN A QUIEN QUIERO MUCHO Y ME GUSTA USARLA . (VERDAD GATITO)**_

 _ **ESPERO NO TARDAR MUCHO EN SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, GRACIAS POR COMENTAR.**_

 _ **Y UN BESO A ESOS LECTORES SILENCIOSOS QUE SE QUE ME AMAN PERO NO SABEN COMENTAR: YAJSEEL, TAIRI, MADELIN Y ABRIL… LOS AMO MIS AMORES. Y COMO SIEMPRE A LA AUTORA INTELECTUAL AINARA.**_

 _ **ALYBLUE**_


	7. Chapter 7: Rompiendo Cadenas

" _ **CORAZON DE CRYSTAL"**_

 **Ranma ½ es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, y Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi, escribo sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener.**

" **pensamiento"**

— **Dialogo**

 **Narración**

 **Flashback**

 **Capitulo 7: Rompiendo cadenas…**

" _ **Lo mas doloroso de un adiós es no haber aprendido.**_

 _ **Vive tu duelo, acepta tus fallas.**_

 _ **Bendice tus aciertos y sigue tu camino "**_

En el dojo Tendo se sentía una tensión en el ambiente que jamás se había sentido, aun cuando todo era aparentemente tranquilo, olía a un mal presentimiento que hacía que todos los integrantes de esa familia estuvieran intranquilos. Dos amigos jugaban Shogi en el pasillo de la casa, el patriarca Tendo estaba extremadamente distraído y ni siquiera notaba que su amigo le estaba haciendo trampa. La supuesta tranquilidad fue rota por la aparición del Angel Zabdiel que sin anunciarse, pateo el tablero, furioso, con un aura roja enorme.

—¡¿Idiota, que crees que haces?! Estas aquí perdiendo el tiempo, mientras cosas importantes suceden en este momento – se acercó a su cara y lo tomo de la ropa aventándolo al estanque.

—¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! — fue lo único que pudo contestar, su acompañante solo observo como el tablero caía y su amigo era arrojado al estanque, sin lograr ver quien era el causante de ese atropello.

—¡¿Pero qué sucede aquí?! — Gritaba asustado Genma.

—En este preciso momento, vas a asumir tu roll de patriarca y vas a ir al hospital, y te advierto que tienes que estar de acuerdo con los deseos de tu hija, porqué sino, te daré la paliza de tu vida– se veía al joven alto y apuesto con una cara de enojo y una determinación que generaba en Soun un miedo jamás sentido, al menos no desde que había fallecido su esposa.

—¿Al hospital?

—Sí, idiota, apresúrate— Zabdiel lo sacaba del estanque a patadas y hacia que caminara a la puerta.

— Te estas volviendo loco, amigo… – Genma solo lo observaba desde la casa, y seguía a un Soun que solo brincaba y caminaba directo al hospital.

 **-/- -/-**

Entraron al consultorio del Dr. Tofu los tres jóvenes Kou. Yaten llevaba en brazos a una mal herida Akane, pero aun estaba consiente, la recostó nuevamente en la camilla, en lo que el Dr tofu se colocaba a su derecha para revisarla.

—¡Por Dios Akane!, ¿que te paso? – estaba muy sorprendido, apenas hace 24 horas , habían estado en la misma situación y Akane había muerto, en esa misma camilla, y ahora la veía toda mal herida.

—Estoy bien doctor, mi corazón resistió bastante bien.

Seiya entraba en la sala y le colocaba tiernamente el collar nuevamente a la pequeña Tendo.

—¿Cómo fue posible que esas tipas te atacaran y ese idiota ni siquiera te defendiera? —se veía muy enojado, no entendía por qué las personas que mas admiraba y quería, siempre se enamoraban de las personas más secas.

Akane le tomo de la mano y le brindo una mirada y sonrisa muy tierna— Gracias Kou.

Y fue todo para que Seiya se le olvidara todo, todo enojo, toda preocupación, realmente esta chica era muy especial. –Pero mira cómo te dejaron, Tendo. – y le tocaba la mejilla con extremada ternura.

El Dr. tofu observo la escena que estos dos jóvenes interpretaban, y con la misma dulzura antes ya manejada por Seiya comenzó a limpiar las heridas de Akane, no necesitaba preguntar mas, sabia exactamente que había pasado, conociendo a los prometidos mas famosos de Nerima era de esperarse esos acontecimientos, el debió haberlo previsto, sabiendo lo delicada y débil que estaba Akane.

Una luz ilumino la estancia, y el collar volvió a resplandecer, Seiya y el Dr. se separaron, observando como se vislumbraba la silueta de Darien.

—Pequeña Kane.

—¡Darien! —como pudo se abalanzo sobre la silueta, se unieron en un lindo abrazo.

—Por favor ¿nos pueden dejar a solas? —la silueta de Darien se dirigía a los presentes, que solo asintieron, y salieron de la sala, la mirada del chico era muy seria.

—Yo, lo siento, creo que en verdad soy una cobarde.

—Te entiendo pequeña, entiendo lo que tu corazón estaba sintiendo. El miedo a veces, nos hace buscar la salida más fácil.

—Pero, yo siempre he sido débil, ellas siempre han sido más fuerte que yo.

—¿Estas segura de ello?, yo creo que realmente, nunca has tenido la necesidad de ver que tan fuerte eres.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues, que antes de pelear, siempre fuiste rescatada por alguien que te dijo que no podías, incluso tu misma te dejaste vencer antes de pelear.

—Pero... Estoy débil, tú dijiste que tenía que cuidarme.

— Akane, es verdad que estas en una situación delicada, pero no hiciste nada por defenderte. Akane no solo existe la fuerza física y eso es precisamente lo que quiero que aprendas, tienes que darte el respeto a ti misma si es que quieres que otras personas te lo den a ti.

—Lo siento—agacho la mirada—Darien delicadamente, le tomo la barbilla e hizo que lo observara.

—Tu eres muy fuerte, aun cuando tu cuerpo te diga lo contrario–una paz inundo el cuerpo de Akane, así como una luz que solo se poso en sus extremidades y articulaciones.

Esa paz que se había conjugado con el lugar. Fue interrumpida cuando un hombre y un panda entraron en la sala.

—¡Doctor Tofu!

Todos estaban sorprendidos con la aparición del patriarca de la familia.

—¿ Sr Tendo, como se entero? –realmente el Dr. Tofu no entendía que hacia ahí ese señor, solo que Ranma hubiera dicho algo.

—Es lo que quiero saber Dr., ¿a quien es a quien tiene en este lugar?

—¿Papá, quien te aviso? – la joven que había escuchado los gritos, salió de la sala de exploración con pequeños pasos, rumbo a sala de espera.

—¿¡Akane, hija, pero que sucedió, estas bien!? – un padre lloraba a los brazos de su hija.

—Estoy bien papa. Solo que tenemos que hablar – se le escuchaba decidida.

—Idiota, como puedes preguntar como esta si le estas viendo que esta con toda la ropa rasgada, y recuerda bien lo que te dije, tienes que aceptar lo que tu hija te diga, sino, ya verás la paliza que te daré— el ángel Zabdiel, estaba a un lado de Soun, con una cara decidida y el puño cerrado, se veía que no estaba bromeando.

— Ya lo sé, no molestes—contesto en automático al ángel que solo él podía ver.

—¿Pa…pá? —tenia duda en ese momento de la salud mental de su padre, ya que lo estaba viendo contestar a un muro que estaba aun lado.

—Hija lo siento – realizaba una reverencia para disculparse. _ hablaremos lo que tú quieras, pero primero debes cambiarte de ropa.

 **-/- -/-**

Ranma estaba muy sorprendido por los acontecimientos que se habían suscitado, una opresión en el pecho le decía que ahora si había perdido a Akane, tenia que hablar con ella y explicarle, que todo lo que dijo era para poder evitar que la siguieran lastimando, pero sabía que había optado por la salida fácil.

—Airén discúlpanos —Una arrepentida Shampoo, intentaba levantarse del asfalto—creo que nunca habíamos entendido cuanto amabas a Akane—se veía arrepentida, y con pasos cortos se dirigía a donde se encontraba Ukyo y le tendía la mano, para ayudarle a levantarse—vamos amiga tenemos que recuperarnos y aceptar nuestra derrota—Ukio no respondía nada, no podía, sentía la culpa sobre todo su cuerpo, sabia que habían optado por la envidia y el enojo, por lo tanto, sabia cuanto dolor le había generado a su amigo.

Ranma no respondió, solo observaba como se levantaban las dos mujeres que en algún momento considero amigas, pero entendía que ellas no tenían la culpa de lo que había sucedido, pues él y solamente él, tuvo la responsabilidad de estos acontecimientos, por nunca poner un hasta aquí, por nunca aclarar sus verdaderos sentimientos, por no ser honesto con las personas que lo rodeaban, y sobre todo con el mismo. Porque si desde un principio el hubiera aclarado que a la única persona que consideraba su prometida era Akane, ninguna otra loca por muy amiga que fuera, podría haber pensado que tendría oportunidad con él. Y que por esa misma indecisión, su Akane, la mujer que amaba, estaría segura y sin dudas de que su corazón le correspondía solo a ella.

Se acerco al barandal, y se recostó sobre sus brazos cruzados, veía como se ocultaba el sol, y un suspiro lo hizo regresar a la realidad, y es que amaba tanto esa mujer, que cada vez que pensaba en ella todo alrededor se olvidaba, su dulce fantasía termino cuando recordó lo mal herida que estaba y como se la habían llevado, así que fue rumbo al consultorio del Dr. Tofu, seguro estaría ahí.

 **-/- -/-**

Habían llegado del consultorio del Dr. Tofu, durante todo el camino habían permanecido callados, Akane con la mirada baja, y en ocasiones se oían unos suspiros, pareciera que esa mujer estaba sufriendo mucho.

—Akane, sígueme, hablaremos en el Dojo— su voz era bastante autoritaria, una voz que Akane solo había escuchado cuando su padre discutía con Darien, lo que le provoco un respingo y que sus manos comenzaran a temblar.

— Si, padre.

—Por favor Kasumi, que nadie nos interrumpa.

Padre e hija se colocaron en cunclillas de frente a la mitad del Dojo, la mirada de Soun era seria sin demostrar ningún sentimiento.

—¿Dime Akane, de que quieres hablar conmigo? – y la miro directamente a los ojos, analizándola con la mirada, queriendo entrar en sus pensamientos.

—Bueno... Papá… es que yo… quiero… ¡TERMINAR EL COMPROMISO CON RANMA! — terminando las palabras en un grito y soltó un suspiro, pues le costaba trabajo decirlo pero recordaba todo lo sucedió hace unas horas, lo cual hizo que tuviera fuerza y coraje para decirlo y mantenerse en su decisión.

—¿Por qué quieres hacer eso, Akane? –Soun aun cuando estaba sorprendido, no cambio la postura ni la mirada, observaba detalladamente las acciones, posturas y nervios de su hija.

—Bueno… es que yo…—Se preguntaba, porque su papa se ponía así, si de por si le costaba trabajo decirlo él que la cuestionara era mucho mas difícil.

—¿Pensé que en verdad lo amabas? – un fuerte color carmín se apodero del rosto de la joven peli azul y eso la desconcertó totalmente, ¿cómo era posible que su papá le dijera eso?, en verdad se notaría o solo lo decía por decir.

—Es… que...yo…

—Solo dime la verdad, Akane, tratare de entender—y la miro solo de la manera que un padre puede mirar a una hija, con comprensión y apoyo.

—Si lo ame, padre, pero sé que él a mi no, y hoy me lo demostró al verme herida y golpeada por sus otras supuestas prometidas y Ranma...él se burló de mí. – y no pudo aguantar las lagrimas, que brotaban de sus ojos marrones.

Soun se acercó y la abrazo—tranquila hija, todo estará bien, créeme que yo solo quiero tu felicidad, pero sabes que también esta en juego este Dojo, así que por esa razón, acepto tu ruptura de compromiso, con una condición de la cual después serás avisada–Akane abrazo a su padre, con una tristeza en el alma, aun cuando sabia que esto era lo mejor, no podía evitar sentir que su corazón estaba quebrándose en mil pedazos, fuera o no fuera de crystal.

—Ahora por favor avisa a todos los integrantes de la familia que vengan, es necesario que todos estén presentes—Soun estaba callado, esto ya lo había pensado pero no le agradaba del todo, pero temía por la paliza del Angel Zabdiel, y además seguramente si su amada esposa lo había mandado apoyar a Akane era una buena razón.

Akane Salió por la puerta principal, y recargado en esa puerta estaba Zabdiel, miraba con inmensa ternura a Soun, se acerco a él y se colocó enfrente, levanto su barbilla y le sonrió. —Ya vez que no es muy difícil, ¿Ahora que vas hacer?

—Lo veras cuando estén todos.

 **-/- -/-**

Ranma llego corriendo al consultorio del Dr. tofu, pero se enteró que tenía minutos que habían salido, observo la mirada dura del Dr. y supo que aun cuando Akane ya había sido dada de alta, las cosas no estaban bien.

—¿Y ella Dr., como se encuentra? – su voz era casi audible, con preocupación.

—Ella está bien por ahora Ranma, pero…

En ese momento entro un enojado Seiya, él cual no podía ocultar la furia que tenia hacia ese hombre, lo tomo desprevenido y con un golpe en la mejilla lo hizo caer al suelo, provocando una fuerte contusión color marrón en mejilla y un pequeño rastro de sangre por la comisura labial.

—¡Te lo dije, aléjate de ella! solo le haces daño.

Ranma que sintió su orgullo herido, y más porque ese individuo fue el que había dicho ser el novio de Akane y ser uno de los que se la había llevado.

—¡Eso es algo que a ti no te interesa, Akane es mi prometida, y nadie, escucha bien, nadie la va alejar de mi lado! – Los dos hombres se quedaron observándose de frente, sus energías aumentaban de tamaño.

—¡Basta!, ¿creen que esto le ayuda a Akane? ¡Parecen cavernícolas queriendo todo arreglar a golpes—Yaten muy enojado aparecía en escena, miraba a su hermano, dándole la indicación para que se fuera. Y le tendía la mano a Ranma, cambiando su mirada a una de ternura.

—Soy Yaten Kou, mucho gusto.

— Yo soy, Ranma Saotome, pero no necesito de tu ayuda, yo pude haberme defendido de este tipejo— Seiya junto con el Dr. Tofu salían de la sala de espera.

—Demasiado orgulloso y salvaje, le haces honor a tu nombre, y dime Ranma Saotome, ¿cuál fue la razón por la que no defendiste a la señorita Tendo?

—Eso no te interesa.

—Mientras antepongas tu orgullo al amor que le sientes, no serás merecedor de ella.

—¿Tú, me lo impedirás?

—No, tu solo te lo estas impidiendo, no seas tonto Ranma, el amor es un sentimiento muy puro que puede contra todo y todos, pero si no dejas que tu amor sane el corazón de Akane, y solo tenga dudas y tristeza en él, no sirve de nada amar, y sin amor para que existimos.

—Esas son palabras huecas.

— ¿Estás seguro que eso son?, solo espero que cuando te des cuenta de la verdad, no sea demasiado tarde.

Yaten lo miro a los ojos, quería transmitirle toda la fortaleza para que se armara de valor y luchara por su prometida, aunque le dolía, no podía permitirse ver a alguien tan importante para él en este caso Akane Tendo, triste y sufriendo por otra persona. A veces el amor es triste.

Ranma estaba igual de confundido ya que tenia enfrente a su mayor rival, a la persona que había salvado a Akane, pero lo miraba con ternura, hasta con ligera camaradería.

—Tengo que irme. – Ranma salió corriendo del consultorio.

—¡Uf! ojala te des cuenta y si no, yo estaré ahí para ella.

 **-/- -/-**

En el dojo Tendo se percibía una tensión anormal entre todos los integrantes, desde que Akane había hablado con su padre, el Señor Soun no había salido del dojo, Akane espero a que cada uno de los integrantes de la casa estuviera en ella para comunicarles que su padre quería comunicar algo, solo faltaba la única persona que le importaba que supiera eso, y era su ahora ex prometido Ranma Saotome. Le dolía en el alma pensar que ya nunca mas serian pareja, que lo estaba dejando ir, y que nunca se enteraría que su corazón le pertenecía, pero estaba consciente que era lo mejor, la actitud de él no ayudaba en nada, y estaba muy dolida, por todo, por su actitud, por la boda fallida, las ridículas palabras dichas hacia ella y lo peor fue que dejo que la martirizaran, golpearan y no hizo nada, al contrario, se burlo solo de ella.

Ranma llego muy confundido al Dojo el camino de la consultoría a su destino se le había hecho muy pesado, entendía a la perfección las palabras del joven peli plateado, sabia que tenia que hablar con Akane y aclarar las cosas, ser honesto con ella y expresarle sus sentimiento, pero para ser honesto, eso era lo más difícil de todo, poder encontrar las palabras necesarias para que ella le creyera.

Al momento de entrar en el comedor su madre, se acerco a el, lo tomo del hombro en una expresión de apoyo e inmenso cariño.

—¿Hijo estas bien?

—Sí, mama y… ¿Akane?

—Estoy aquí Ranma, te estaba esperando, mi padre quiere hablar con todos los miembros de la familia.

—Akane, antes de eso, yo… quiero hablar contigo—las palabras no salían, su nerviosismo sobrepasaba sus fuerzas, pero sabia que era ahora o nunca.

—Sera después, Ranma, mi padre nos espera — y haciendo una señal se dirigió rumbo a la dojo con todos los integrantes de la familia Saotome-Tendo y de colado el maestro Hapossai.

Ya en el dojo, todos se sentaron en un medio círculo y en el centro el patriarca de la familia.

—Reuní a todos aquí para dar unas indicaciones sobre el futuro de esta sociedad y esta familia.

—Akane, me pidió romper el compromiso con Ranma.

—¡Oiga Saotome, eso no lo puede hacer. Usted y yo hicimos un pacto desde antes que nacieran nuestros hijos, es para unir nuestras escuelas! – Genma reclamaba con enojo ala patriarca de la familia Tendo.

—Pues si tú quieres Akanita yo me puedo casar contigo—el maestro Happosai brincaba a los brazos de Akane, mientras un joven furioso interceptaba al viejo libidinoso.

—Eso son estupideces, Akane y yo no romperemos nuestro compromiso—Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, todos voltearon a ver al furioso joven.

— Yo sé que no eh hecho las cosas bien, pero… Akane…. Yo… - y volteo a verla con toda esa mirada de amor y de disculpa que poseía.

—Espera Ranma aún no termino— y Soun acababa de nuevo con el momento.

—He aceptado que Akane y Ranma rompan el compromiso, pero como tengo honor con la familia Saotome, te doy a mi hija Nabiki como prometida, de todas maneras uniremos las escuelas y los apellidos estarán unidos.

— ¡¿Pero qué te pasa papa?! —Una muy sorprendida Nabiki reclamaba a su padre.

—Sin embargo, quien se hará cargo del dojo será el esposo de Akane, o ella misma, así que Akane, tienes exactamente un mes para traerme a tu futuro esposo y para que contienda con Ranma por el Dojo, y si no traes a nadie, tu tendrás que pelear contra él.

— ¡¿QUE?! — Todos gritaron sorprendidos, era una decisión muy difícil y aparte muy radical.

—Y si yo no quiero— gritaba un Ranma enojado.

—Si no aceptas ser prometido de Nabiki y casarte con ella, no podrás pelear por el dojo. Y escúchenme todos, esta es mi última palabra.

— Pero papa, es que yo… no puedo.

—Lo dije Akane— Es mi última palabra y salió del lugar.

" **En la humanidad nada acaba del todo,**

 **Cada cosa se detiene para volver a empezar"**

 **Continuara…**

 **===/=== ===/===**


	8. Chapter 8: Solo tú

" **CORAZON DE CRYSTAL"**

Ranma ½ es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, y Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi, escribo sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener.

"pensamiento"

_Dialogo

Narración

Flashback

 **Chapter 8: Solo tu….**

" **Memoria selectiva para recordar lo bueno,**

 **Prudencia lógica para no arruinar el presente,**

 **Y optimismo desafiante para encarar el futuro".**

El sol insipiente evaporaba la humedad acumulada en las cunetas de las casas de la comunidad de Nerima, el clima era frio y húmedo, lo cual generaba dolor en todas las articulaciones de un joven artista marcial que jamás había sufrido por insomnio, pero que en esta larga noche, había tenido que sufrir con la incertidumbre.

Las palabras del Sr Tendo habían calado fuerte en su alma, ya no era más el prometido de Akane Tendo, y cuando siempre renegaba de ese compromiso, muy en su interior y más importante en su corazón, sabía perfectamente que era el motivo y motor de su vida, la razón de ser de Ranma Saotome, sin ella a su lado se sentía incompleto.

Dio un suspiro y se sentó en su futon, se levantó y se acercó a la ventana, observaba el hermoso amanecer, los colores claros del cielo desvaneciendo la obscura noche.

—¿Cómo demostrarte?... –Sus pensamientos se acumulaban y no dejaban deslumbrar una solución para todo este embrollo en el que se encontraba —Akane — susurraba el nombre de su amada como si con eso pudiera regresarla a su lado.

Empezó a Recordar la primera vez que la vio, y por qué desde ese momento se había vuelto importante para él.

 _Flashback_

 _Su padre lo había llevado después de golpearlo a la casa de los Tendo, lo había prometido en matrimonio sin su consentimiento, y para colmo llevaba ya con él una maldición, que era convertirse en chica, para un joven de 16 años era un golpe fuerte a su virilidad, así que cuando llego todos pensaron que era chica, y lo peor es que se sentía juzgado y con poco respeto a su persona._

— _O_ _h pobre papá, esta tan decepcionado_ _—_ _comentaba la hija mayor, Kasumi._

— _¿El decepcionado? ¡Vaya prometido que es este¡_ _—_ _replicaba la mediana de los Tendo, Nabiki ._

 _Y ahí estaba ella vestida en un traje de entrenamiento, parecía que era la más consiente de las tres._ _—_ _¡Basta ustedes dos. El…Ella es nuestro invitado!_

— _¡Todo es tu culpa papa ¡ Debiste haberte asegurado._

— _Bueno él me dijo que tenía un hijo_ _—_ _decía el Sr Tendo acostado y llorando en medio de la sala._ _—_ _¿Ves algún hijo aquí…hmm lo ves?_ _—_ _y fue ahí donde mi poca dignidad y respeto a mi persona cayó, esta chica que no conocía y reclamaba por un prometido, tocaba mis senos de manera tosca y grosera y ahí fue donde se dio la magia._

— _¿Escucha vamos al salón de prácticas? Yo soy Akane ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?_ _—_ _Y fue ahí donde mi mirada se quedó impregnada en su hermoso rostro, la vi tan angelical y tan hermosa, Quien diría que desde el momento en que escuche su nombre, sería la razón de mi oración, de mi amor y preocupaciones._

 _Fin Flashback_

—Akane— Sabía que su inicio no fue bueno, el carácter de ella y el orgullo de él los metió en múltiples peleas, la mayoría de manera estúpida y sin razón, pero para él era la única manera de demostrar que le importaba ella, el ver su ceño fruncido, y ver la energía que ponía por defenderse, por golpearlo, generaba en él, que su corazón latiera a mil por hora.

Él estaba enamorado de Akane Tendo, hace tiempo lo había entendido, el sí tenía claro sus sentimientos por ella, pero su orgullo y su nula capacidad para hablar de sus sentimientos era lo que generaba que la relación con su prometida no avanzara.

Tenía que hablar con ella, tenía que decirle todo lo que pensaba. Decirle que solo ella era la que ocupaba sus sentimientos, decirle que jamás aceptaría a su hermana como prometida y que pasara lo que pasara el pelearía por ella, solo por Akane.

 **===/===**

—"Hermosa damisela en desgracia despierta"— Akane se movía entre las sabanas de su calientita y suave cama.

—"Anda floja, ya es de día" —Ahora un ojo de la bella Tendo se intentaba abrir.

—¿Y ahora qué? — La joven Tendo se sentaba en su cama y con una mano, limpiaba sus ojos. —"¿Qué quieres Kou, porque me levantas tan temprano?".

—Anda preciosa Tendo, hoy tienes entrenamiento conmigo, así que te espero en 15 minutos enfrente de tu casa…. Y preciosa…. Ponte algo bonito.

—¿Qué les pasa a estos hermanos, que sus entrenamientos siempre son tan temprano, no pueden avisar un día antes? — Levantándose de un salto empezaba alistarse para su entrenamiento, sospechosamente después de los acontecimientos de un día anterior, ella estaba muy tranquila, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

Pero el corazón aun siendo de cristal, no entendió las razones del cerebro y llego el pensamiento de su tonto ex prometido.

—Ay Ranma…Basta Akane, tienes que sacarlo de aquí — Llevando su mano a su pecho y dando un suspiro.

—Además tengo que fortalecer mi cuerpo para poder sanar—se acercó a la ventana, y volvió a suspirar, tenía que ser fuerte por ella, temía por su familia si ella fallaba en su recuperación—No podría generarle tanto dolor a mi familia – y como si de una fuerte descarga se tratara, su cuerpo se estremeció al recordar que ahora su mayor tormento y amor , estaba ahora comprometido con su ´propia hermana, y peor aún , ella tendría que defender el Dojo o conseguir esposo que le ganara a Ranma.

—¡Rayos! ¿Qué voy hacer con esto? —No se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para pelear, y menos contra Ranma, y definitivamente, no buscaría un prometido.

 **===/===**

Ranma se encontraba en la ventana de Akane desde hace unos minutos, buscando la fortaleza y decisión de hablar tranquilamente con ella, eran las 6 de la mañana, él sabía que era temprano pero ya no podía postergar mas esta reunión, y menos seguir en esta sensación de vacío, el cual tenía desde que el patriarca Tendo daba la resolución de término del compromiso. —Vamos Ranma se valiente—y como si una fuerza inexplicable tomaba con fuerza su mano, esta era dirigida lentamente a esa ventana, dando unos toques lentos en ella.

Akane que ya llevaba 12 minutos desde que se había levantado y alistándose para el entrenamiento con Seiya Kou, escucho esos pequeños e imperceptibles sonido en la ventana, por un momento, su corazón latió más fuerte y una energía tibia inundo todo su ser, ella quería que fuera su ex prometido luchando por su amor, pero el subconsciente le mandaba información errónea, conociéndolo el estaría apenas surcando el tercer sueño en brazos de Morfeo, así que decidió ignorar esos sonidos

—"Preciosa Tendo, ya la espero en la entrada de su casa. ¡Apúrese!".

—Tenías que ser tú….me quedaba tres minutos idiota—Y segura que se trataba de Seiya, hizo a un lado la pequeña cortina color azul y abrió la ventana. —¡Ya me tiene harta tu insistencia! —Le gritó en la cara a un sorprendido Ranma, que cayó de la ventana sin poderse detener.

—¡Ranma! —ella también se sorprendió sobremanera, y solo se quedó observando como caía de la ventana. Al momento de ver como su cuerpo caía tal cual tabla, reacciono y bajo corriendo para saber el estado de salud de su mayor tormento.

—¡Auch! —Tocándose la región parietal derecha. —Esto dolerá un buen rato.

—¡Ranma! ¿Estás bien? —un hilo de preocupación, más que eso desesperación denotaba sus palabras, lo cual generaba en el joven artista marcial ser dirigido al mismísimo cielo.

—A…kane yo…—y sus ojos se quedaron hipnotizados uno por el otro, denotaba amor por parte de los dos.

—Me tengo que ir, espero…estés bien. — y Akane salió corriendo del su casa, no podía permitirse continuar en esta situación, en momentos como ese, su corazón siempre quería pretender algo que no era.

Al salir corriendo en la puerta del Dojo Tendo se topó con Seiya Kou.

—Hey preciosa ¿qué sucede?

—Por favor Seiya, sácame de aquí. Y salieron a toda velocidad en una motocicleta.

Ranma que la había seguido observo, como se subía en la motocicleta plateada del antipático de unos de los hermanos Kou.

—¿Qué pretendes Akane? —Y quedo observando con un enojo y unos celos que a nadie podía negar.

Desde la puerta del comedor una hermosa jovencita veía todos los pormenores de esta situación, en si a ella la más suspicaz y habilidosa de esa casa, jamás algo pasa desapercibido, pero en esta ocasiones , si se trataba de algo muy importante, ya que ahora ese hombre que rogaba con los ojos por atención de la pequeña de los Tendo, era su actual prometido, sabía que él amaba a Akane , pero Nabiki Tendo, desde hace mucho tiempo tenía un sentimiento más haya de cuñado por Ranma Saotome, y ahora que legalmente tenía la oportunidad de acercarse a él no la desaprovecharía.

—Ranma ¿sucede algo?

—Nabiki, ¿Desde cuándo estas ahí?

—No me contestes con una pregunta, "Cariño", es muy temprano para que andes detrás de mi hermana.

—Mira "Querida", no molestes, que no estoy de humor — Y dando media vuelta, se dirigía al Dojo para sacar un poco de coraje entrenando, pero sin darse cuenta fue regresado por su ahora prometida, y fue recibido con un pequeño beso que duro unos segundos siquiera, el joven artista marcial tenia las pupilas dilatas por el sobresalto y sorpresa.

—Hay querido para ser un artista marcial, eres a veces muy confiado, jajaja.

—Mira Nabiki, me tomaste desprevenido pero te lo digo muy en serio, jamás vuelvas hacer eso, tu bien sabes que si ahora eres mi prometida es por un muy malo desfortunio, pero que te quede claro, yo no acepto ese compromiso.

—¡¿Por qué Ranma?! –Ella no era tonta distinguía el enojo en los ojos de su prometido, pero, ella tenía que entender porque no podría amarla.

—Porque para mí, Akane es mi única prometida. – y salió a toda velocidad.

—Qué curioso Ranma, ahora que ya no es tu prometida, pretendes pelear por ella —Se llevó los dedos a su labio y pudo suspirar, al menos había sentido sus labios, en los de ella. Dio un gran suspiro y entro en la casa.

 **===/===**

Una motocicleta a larga velocidad recorría las calles de la bella Nerima, dirigiéndose al distrito industrial, en donde existían grandes edificios, tiendas comerciales, puentes y mucho más tráfico del que se podía transitar, Akane se aferró a la cintura de su guapo acompañante, ella nunca se había subido a una motocicleta y por impulso se había subido rápido y si ni siquiera preguntar sobre las medidas de seguridad, pero conforme el vehículo recorría y libraba a uno que otro automóvil, ella se aferraba más a la cintura de Seiya.

Donde él sonreía, le agradaba sentirse protector y más de esta alma rebelde como lo era Akane.

La motocicleta paro frente de un edificio muy alto y muy elegante, el joven Kou se retiró su casco, y ayudo a la joven Tendo a bajarse de la motocicleta, ella estaba temblando, pues nunca antes se había permitido realizar algo como eso.

—Tranquila hermosa, ya estamos en el lugar de entrenamiento—Le acariciaba su hermosa cabellera, y la miraba con tanta dulzura, que eso hizo enternecer a Akane.

—Tienes una hermosa mirada. —Akane susurraba, él le dedico una hermosa sonrisa y se acercó un poco más, —Tú tienes una mirada que enamora —y poso un pequeño beso en la frente de la peliazul.

—Vamos, sé que soy irresistible, pero hay que entrenar.

—Eres insufrible.

Y lo siguió sin preguntar, lo tomo del brazo y entro en tan grande edificio a su lado.

—Esto es enorme. ¿Por qué estamos aquí Seiya?

—No sea curiosa Tendo, y confié en mí, que créeme esto no dolerá.

Y fue ahí donde Akane se paralizo, su mente le estaba jugando una mala jugada y se imaginó a un Seiya convertido en lobo, queriéndosela "comer".

—No me digas que esto es un…. Ho…

Seiya que reacciono y pudo leer el mensaje corporal que reflejaba Akane, sonrió y se le hizo muy cómico, a él le agradaba hacer ese tipo de cosas, ya lo había hecho en alguna ocasión con su amor imposible. Con Usagi Tsukino.

— Eres una pervertidilla Akane.

—Oye tonto, yo no soy ninguna pervertida y no me moveré más, si no me dices a dónde vamos —y cruzando los brazos y con un tierno puchero.

—jajá, eres adorable Akane, pero no, por mucho que quisieras, no es eso que piensas, y mejor apúrate que llegaremos tarde—la tomo de la mano la jalo hacia el ascensor.

Dos jóvenes amigos entraban en una habitación, el cual era un estudio de grabación, para Akane esto era un mundo totalmente diferente al que estaba acostumbrada, el lugar era muy elegante y existían aparatos por todos lados, de ahí había una pared de vidrio haciendo división a otra habitación donde había micrófonos grandes.

—¿Que hacemos aquí? —Akane tomaba el brazo de Seiya y se acercaba a él, parecía una niña pequeña asustada.

—Tranquila hermosa, aquí llevaremos a cabo nuestro entrenamiento llamado… "Ímpetu calmado con melodía".

—¿Ímpetu?... ¿Qué demonios estás hablando?

—Ay preciosa Tendo, tienes una carita tan adorable, y un ímpetu abrazador jajá.

En eso entraba una joven muy hermosa, con una blusa muy escotada y una minifalda que dejaba muy pocas cosas a la imaginación, tenía una actitud tan arrogante, y solo la miraba con curiosidad pero despecho.

—Así que, el niño prodigio está de vuelta. –Extendiéndole la mano a Seiya e ignorando totalmente a Akane.

—Hola Sra. Kishaba, su esposo me permitió utilizar este estudio esta mañana.

Haciendo énfasis en "Su esposo", él apreciaba al Sr Kishaba ya que era un productor y dueño de los estudios Kishaba, además lugar donde se encontraban era una extensión de su compañía, y tenía una buena amistad con el grupo Three Ligths, y su reciente esposa no era un puñado de virtudes o decencia, sumado a que había tenido problemas en algún tiempo con ella, pues había intentado provocarlo seductoramente años atrás.

—Pues sí, pero creí que te daría gusto saludarme —con voz seductora y moviéndose cadenciosamente intento acercarse a él.

Seiya el cual le desagradaba esa mujer, se colocó atrás de Akane, dando la intención de hacerle saber a esa mujer que no estaba solo.

—La señorita Tendo y yo empezaremos a utilizar estudio, gusto en saludarla, y guiando a Akane la introdujo en la segunda habitación y cerró la puerta del estudio.

—Tienes pegue Kou.

—Ojala no lo tuviera con ese tipos de personas —haciendo una cara de desagrado.

—Bueno ya basta de cuchicheo, ahora si te explicare de que trata tu entrenamiento.

Le entregó unas hojas y colocándole unos audífonos y acomodándola enfrente del micrófono le explicaba.

—La música en las artes es una manera de expresión del cuerpo atreves de sonidos y el canto es un reflejo sonoro del alma.

—¿De qué hablas? Yo no sé cantar.

—No es primordial que seas una cantante preparada o experimentada, el canto se trata de expresar sentimientos, y saber regular nuestra energía, y en eso es donde te tenemos que entrenar.

—Hmm.

—No hagas pucheros, eres una excelente artista marcial, tienes una energía sobrevalorada diría yo, pero no la sabes canalizar y en muchas ocasiones solo la dejas ir.

—Pero yo no sé hacer esto.

—Ok, repito de nuevo, este entrenamiento se trata de expresar, y canalizar energía, así como cuando aprendiste a nadar, tenías que confiar en ti y dejarte llevar por el agua, para aprender a ser uno con ella. Bueno aquí tienes que sentir la melodía para poder expresar y así canalizar tu energía.

—Seiya soy débil, recuerdas, tengo un corazón de…

—No pongas escusas, no te des por vencida antes de intentarlo, ese es tu mayor problema Akane, la inseguridad.

—¡Yo no soy insegura, idiota!

—Ya vez, esa energía desperdiciada es de lo que hablo, canalizas tu energía al enojo desmedido y no a los pensamientos coherentes y bien dirigidos.

—Soy una Tendo, el orgullo marcial nos rige.

—Eso no es orgullo Akane, es berrinche, y cuando aprendas a canalizar tus emociones y pensamientos lo importante, canalizaras esa energía a tu cuerpo bien equilibrada, y créeme todo lo que realices será mejor.

Akane se quedó pensando, este joven le había llamado berrinchuda, loca y agresiva en unas pocas palabras, pero tenía razón, los mayores problemas con su ex prometido era porque nunca escuchaba y por rápido impulso a la ira, y aun cuando pensaba que el cantar era una estupidez, nadie diría que Akane Tendo no lo intentaría.

—Está bien dame esa canción, hagámoslo, pero no te burles cuando rompa tus tímpanos. —y arrebatándole las hojas empezó a leer la primera estrofa.

— **warau to kawaii yo dakara sunao ni nare yo.**

 _(Te vez hermosa cuando sonríes, ¿Por qué no dejas ir tu orgullo un momento?)_

— **ijippari-na toko wa sou yo o tagai-sama yo ne**

( _Siendo ambos obstinados, Tienes razón…ambos somos culpables de fingir)_

— Es una estupidez, ¿de qué se trata esto?. –Le reclamaba una muy enojada Akane.

—Tranquila Tendo, no te alteres solo es una canción, pero tienes que escuchar la tonada para que la melodía pueda ser colocada correctamente en tus palabras, no solo es leer, tienes que poner un sentimiento. Ahora la primer estrofa yo la cantare y te daré el tono ok, y de ahí tu iras llevando la canción.

Y con mucha paciencia, Seiya se dirigió a la sala de control empezó a maneja los controles y una hermosa melodía suave, comenzó a tocar, el canto la primer estrofa, Akane se quedó embelesada con la voz, y ese dialogo le hacía que su corazón palpitara fuerte.

 **_Oya no kimeta iinazuke saisho wa sou demo shirazu- shirazu aijou wa mebaete – ita ne**

 _(Aunque nuestro compromiso fue decidido por nuestros padres, por lo menos al principio así fue, y antes de darnos cuentas el amor había crecido…por completo, entre los dos, ¿Cómo podríamos haberlo sabido?)_

Las voces de ambos encajaban perfectamente, y aun cuando la voz de Akane era temblorosa, si se sentía un sentimiento, Akane se tapó la boca con las dos manos, como era posible que había dicho eso, era cierto que era una canción, pero parecía una coincidencia muy cruel.

—¿De dónde sacaste esta canción?

—Es solo una canción Akane, la cantan Yamaguchi Kappei y Hidaka Noriko, se llama "Balada de amor".

Akane no podía creer tanta casualidad, pero haciendo un esfuerzo continúo con su entrenamiento.

—Vamos Akane, intenta sentir la canción, debes modular tu voz, y canalizar tu energía, tu puedes yo confió en ti.

Y esas simples palabras hicieron que Akane tuviera el coraje de dar todo de ella por hacerlo bien y no defraudar a nadie y menos a ella misma.

Estuvieron dos horas en ese estudio, hasta que salió una hermosa melodía, con unos matices muy bien colocados, Akane tenía un aura de paz y un brillo especial en los ojos.

—Quedo perfecta, has hecho un gran trabajo. ¿Cómo te sientes? —Seiya le sonreía con infinita alegría y ternura.

—Me siento…fuerte. – y volvió esa cálida sonrisa a su rostro.

—Bueno Akane, pues así como modulaste tu fuerza y transmitiste sentimiento en tu voz, así es como una persona modula su energía en el momento de un combate, y se puede utilizar en cualquier situación de tu vida.

—¿Estás diciendo que me tengo que poner a cantar en vez de explotar o antes de pelear? —Se veía una cara pizpireta muy sonriente.

—ja já, claro que no, lo que te pido es que cuando pretendas pelear por cualquier cosa, tengas la concentración, paciencia y tu concentres tu energía.

—Creo entender tu punto. Quien lo creería, tienes buenas ideas.

—¿Porque no lo creerías? Soy una persona muy sabia, por eso estás enamorada de mí. –y una sonrisa malévola y picara cubría su rostro.

—Ya quisieras "Idiota"…- y con tono cantando le repetía.

Salieron del recinto y se dirigieron a un parque cercano a platicar y desayunar algo.

—Y dime Akane, ¿porque preguntabas tanto por esa canción?

—Bueno yo… lo que pasa es que parecía hecha para mí.

—¿Por tu prometido?

—Ya no es mi prometido, ahora es de mí…hermana.

—Wow Akane no lo puedo creer, fue por lo de ayer…como estas.

—Estoy bien…yo se lo solicite a mi padre—mientras Akane le contaba a Seiya los acontecimientos de un día antes, ese lazo de amistad se fortalecía mas.

—Lamento mucho escuchar que tu vida se complicara de esa manera, pero Akane estoy seguro que antes del mes, fortalecerás tu cuerpo para que la princesa te sane con el cristal de plata.

—¿Le tienes mucho cariño a la princesa verdad? – Seiya se sonrojo y su nerviosismo lo delato.

—Bueno…somos amigos…y es la futura Neo Reina… además de futura esposa de…

—¿La amas?

—¿Tu amas a Ranma?

—Entonces ya se la respuesta—Tomó del brazo a Seiya brindándole apoyo.

—No importa que ella no me ame…sabes, porque ella es feliz, esta con la persona que la complementa.

—Yo siempre voy a preferir el bienestar y felicidad de Ranma.

—¿Y tú sabes cuales son los sentimientos de él?

—¿No son obvios?—Agachaba la cabeza.

—No Akane. Una cosa es suponer y otra es saber y tener claro los sentimientos de la otra persona.

—Pues…él es el prometido de mi hermana.

—Obligado por tus decisiones.

—Supongo que sí.

 **===/===**

Ranma andaba como perro enjaulado por toda la casa, pues se llevaba más de dos horas y Akane no regresaba de su salida con uno de los hermanos Kou. Mo entendía porque tenía tanta comunicación con unos desconocidos, y tomando su camisa china, salió hecho una furia. Termino caminando por un parque, había muchas parejas de enamorados, disfrutando de un lindo sábado muy caluroso en la bella Nerima, pero ninguna de esas parejas era su ex prometida, durante todo ese transcurso solo imagina como destrozaría a ese tipo que en este momento disfrutaba de la compañía de su prometida.

Se quedó parado frente a una banca, con una energía que se destilaba de furia, y con un puño levantado.

—Te voy a matar Kou.

Un joven que se encontraba sentado en esa banca leyendo un libro, lo escucho, levanto la mirada y se sorprendió por observar a tal artista marcial.

—Bueno esto es interesante.

Ranma volteo y le brindo una mirada inquisidora al joven Yaten Kou, el cual estaba sentado en esa banca.

—¿Dónde están?

—¿De quién hablas?

—No te hagas el tonto... Tu hermanito lleva toda la mañana con Akane, ¡exijo que me digas donde están!

—¿Por qué debería decirte? Y mejor aún ¿por qué te crees con el derecho de exigir algo con Akane?

— Pues entérate…Akane es mi prometida.

—Valiente prometido tiene Akane, al dejar que sus amiguitas casi la maten.

—Eso es algo que a ti no te importa.

—Pues ahí te equivocas…Akane es mi amiga, y me interesa mucho.

Ranma lo miro con una furia y enojo.

—¡Aléjense de ella!

—¿Dame una muy buena razón para hacer?...¿Acaso tú la vas a cuidar?

—Yo siempre la voy a cuidar estúpido…. Yo la…

—Dime una cosa Ranma… Así como estas en este momento, ¿serás capaz de decírselo a Akane, de decirle tus sentimientos frente a frente?

—Eso es algo que no te incube.

—Bueno Ranma, espero que canalices todos esos celos a una energía positiva y buenas palabras para tu pro-me-ti-da.

Se levantó y empezó a caminar en sentido contrario a Ranma. El cual se e dejo caer en el piso y con el puño cerrado cuarteo todo el piso dejando un gran boquete en ese parque.

 **===/===**

Era tarde y la brisa entraba por la ventana de Akane, ella estaba muy contenta con el entrenamiento del día con Seiya y más por la plática, no sabía por qué, pero los hermanos Kou le brindaban una confianza que jamás había tenido con otro hombre.

Ella tarareaba la canción que había practicado hace unas horas, le ponía todo el sentimiento, y su energía era fuerte pero equilibrada, se sentía muy bien, no le dolía nada y su respiración había mejorado mucho.

Un joven, que se encontraba en la azotea de esa habitación, intentaba controlar su energía, y su enojo entrelazado con incertidumbre, y puso mucha atención a la dulce melodía y muy acertada letra de la misma.

" **Oya no kimeta iinazuke saisho wa sou demo shirazu- shirazu aijou wa mebaete ita ne"**

( _Aunque nuestro compromiso fue decidido por nuestro padres, Por lo menos al principio. Así fue, y antes de darnos cuentas el amor había crecido…por completo, entre los dos, ¿Cómo podríamos haberlo sabido?)_

—Akane — y se colocó nuevamente enfrente de Akane.

—Ah, Ranma. Me espantaste.

—Yo…tengo algo que decirte.

—Dime —sus ojos se quedaron fijos uno al otro,.

—Es sobre nuestro compromiso.

—Ranma, ya no hay compromiso entre nosotros—ella se encontraba muy tranquila, denotaba una tranquilidad.

—Lo sé, pero, yo no quiero.

—¿Porque Ranma? si lo último que oí es que yo te doy lastima, y que nunca te fijarías en alguien como yo.

—No seas idiota Akane, tu sabes porque lo dije —Ranma alzaba la voz.

—No lo sé Ranma, no te entiendo ¿Por qué insistes en hacerme daño?

—Tú sabes que eres la única. ¡Solo tú!…

—Sí, solo yo soy capaz de aguantar insultos y malos trataos de tu parte.

—¡¿Porque eres tan terca?! – ya se notaba a un Ranma muy desesperado, para él era difícil hablar claramente, y luego Akane que no se lo ponía fácil.

—Solo quiero que sepas Akane, que yo te ganare, y le ganare a cada persona que traigas como prometido, escúchame no dejaras de ser mi prometida. – y salió brincando por los techos dejando a una Akane, incrédula, pensativa pero sobre todo enamorada, pues por más que se dijera que ese hombre no la amaba, su corazón respondía a las palabras de Ranma. "Solo tú" se quedaba en su memoria.

" _ **Acumular dolor sin convertirlo en palabras,**_

 _ **Acumular amor sin convertirlo en abrazos,**_

 _ **Acumular las penas sin convertirlas en lágrimas"**_

Continuara….


End file.
